


Awake BOOK ONE

by bumblebee_tights



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Eventual Romance, F/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee_tights/pseuds/bumblebee_tights
Summary: Supposedly she knows of  Skywalker's whereabouts. But no one knew where she was. Secluded and hidden by her parents, the Princess was kept in close quarters by only people who would die for the Resistance and the Royal Family.But that was also to protect her from the curse. A curse that would make her fall into death-like sleep until someone could find the cure and break it.In the course of working for the First Order, Kylo Ren is put under strict training and teaching by Supreme Leader Snoke. But he is also ordered to follow whatever General Hux believes is necessary to do in gaining galactic rule. So when news of the possible whereabouts for the Princess are released, Hux insists Ren go searching for the young girl to retrieve and make sure the curse would ensue.Ren takes the orders but little does he know that the journey will be much more than a simple gain for the First Order. His beliefs could falter, his sanity could go awry. But none of that compares to the truth he finds when he comes face to face with a woman who is more powerful than he realizes.Time is running short for both of them. One is cursed and the other is fighting morals. It's a battle both could easily lose.





	1. Once Upon A Time In A Galaxy Far Far Away

Once Upon a Time, in a galaxy far far away a beautiful child was born.

She was given the name Aurora, for she was as gorgeous as the dawn. Both her parents - the King and Queen - wanted her to be shown to the entirety of the kingdom, though it was small. The planet of D'qar was a quaint, and lesser known place of living. Though intelligent life hadn't been there long, the kingdom was thriving after the help of the General Organa and her teaming Resistance who helped make establishment.

But not all was well for long. Although the girl was merely a baby she possessed much. Her parents were keen on protecting her from the dark forces that curated the galaxy, knowing that if anything happened to the child, disaster would fall.

There was little they could do. When the child reached the age of five, she was discovered wielding powers no one could deem possible in years. It just so happened a spy from a new governing empire had been living on the planet and approached the young princess who played in a field of flowers where she spent most of her time. The witch cursed the child that would place her under a death-like sleep when she reached the age of twenty-one - caused by a simple pricking of the finger on a thorn bush which grew rapidly across the planet of D'qar. Hearing the curse themselves, the King and Queen ordered all thorn bushes be burnt and destroyed across the entire planet. Resistance fighters worked across every area in pursuit of diminishing the plant and supposedly believed they had. But little did they know the events that would follow.

With her powers growing stronger, the princess was more likely to be discovered. The King and Queen were already under much anxiety and worry knowing that their daughter's curse was inevitable if she was moved away from the kingdom but there was no way they could keep her there. So they decided, they would move their child, hiding and secluding her from any evils that pursued her. It was the only option.

Casting out more Resistance fighters to find a habitable place for the princess, the King and Queen sent the young girl on her way with secrets only she would know and keep hidden. In the years that had passed war had broken out between the Resistance and the First Order. In search of Luke Skywalker, the last true trained Jedi, the First Order would stop at nothing to destroy him. And that's what the King and Queen sent their daughter with. The true coordinates of Skywalker himself. Along with a droid which they believed held the rest of the map, the princess disappeared.

Now years later, the First Order is still trying to search for Skywalker, but also the Princess. Because if her powers were still growing, that meant the Resistance could possibly win.

So that's why they've sent me.

I need to ensue the curse on the princess, get the coordinates to the map, and help destroy the Resistance.

But that gets tricky when you fall in love.


	2. The Mission and the Dream

"You know what you must do Ren. This should be easy for you. Once we have what we need, the Resistance will fall."

My shoulders slumped in hearing Hux's words. An easy task; there was no need for me to worry.

There were only a small handful of times the General had seen me without my mask on. This was one of those moments. After strict training with Snoke I'd found myself hiding in the confinements of my room. These quiet moments were always important to me. Though I did nothing but sit, it did well for me to dwell on my thoughts. Sometimes they strayed, sometimes they stayed in place on one focused subject. Eventually I'd have to pull myself out of my mind and return to reality. Those were always the hardest for me.

So he'd come into my quarters without invitation and found me - without a mask to cover my face - almost vulnerable you could say. And I didn't like that. I didn't like knowing he could see a part of me was still weak or feeble. It was as I stood to hear what he wanted of me that he grew intimidated. Physically, I towered over the man.

"You leave tonight. Rumor has it the Princess is hiding somewhere in the Western Reaches. When you find her, the droid shouldn't be far. And take this with you." He pulled a small black velvet bag out of his pocket. I took it into my gloved hands, feeling the lightness of the object. Looking to the General, I gave him a quizzical look.

"To induce the curse. It's the thorn - supposedly it's one of the only left. Do not lose it."

He left with no further orders. And before I knew it I was boarding a ship and setting out into the galaxy on a mission.

__________

I didn't know much about the princess. Actually, there was almost little or nothing that could be known of her. Ever since the war between the First Order and Resistance broke out there was an arduous battle to find the missing girl to then in hopes locate Skywalker. Finding Skywalker was the most important thing either team could achieve. It in some ways actually determined the outcome for the war.

But from what little I had known of her, she was a force to be reckoned with. Supposedly her powers were indistinguishable and she was growing stronger with each passing day and year. If she was trained by the Resistance there would be no doubt that the First Order would fall. But there was no word if she was trained. For if she wasn't she could sway both dark and light. Or she could be impossible to teach and instead would wreak havoc throughout the entire galaxy. And with having Skywalker's coordinates, the princess was the most sought out thing anyone and everyone searched for.

They were sending me out alone. A surprise but nonetheless understandable. Word had it that the western reaches was teaming up with the Resistance and making sure no spies or First Order alliances were able to find the princess. That would make my searching extra hard. I would have to go under some disguise. If anything, no one would recognize me without my mask except for a handful. I'd take it with me just in case it was needed.

Her powers must have been strong. For as I boarded the ship, Hux greeted me one last time to make sure everything was in order for the trip.

"Be careful Ren. She's strong. Not with the force but with something else - like magic so it seems. You can disarm her but she may overcome." He took a step back, off the ship ramp and placed his hands behind his back. "Message us if you're in need of anything. Reinforcements will be on their way. Although, you shouldn't need them."

I stared him down as the ramp began to lift off the ground and close the ship. Hux's brows were drawn down and knitted, in a firm and consequential way. The man did little to intimidate me on the Base, but for the first time I felt a small ball of fear secure itself into my abdomen.

Going on a mission alone was liberating. The minute the ramp closed, refusing anyone else on board and from seeing me, I ripped the mask off my face and disposed of it on the mantel before stalking down the hall towards the control room. My boots clacked meticulously on the metal floor. The ship was made specifically to ward off anyone who thought or suspiciously presumed it to belong to the First Order so it was disguised as an newer and sleeker version of a YT-1300. I knew the ship like the back of my hand though I had never been inside it before. It was identical to a similar ship I'd been in countless times but refused to think any more of.

I reached the cabin and climbed into the pit, making sure everything was secure and in order. The trip would take little time to reach the Western Reaches but that didn't matter. There were a number of planets to search in the area. And they had to be squandered to find the princess. She could be in hiding anywhere and shrouded as anything. For the Resistance would go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

So where to first? I couldn't rely solely on the Force, although I felt it's power flourishing stronger than usual. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think. Where would the Royals hide their only child? Where and who would they trust to protect it? Would they hide her in plain sight? Or would they go to ridiculous lengths like Skywalker had in disappearing for himself?

Find her. 

Endor was always an option. Something about the planet and it's habitants had always struck me as intriguing. The King and Queen could easily have hidden their daughter there having known the right people and making a pact with the Ewoks or other cultures. So my first stop would be there. And it wouldn't be hard to navigate. Not many Resistance outputs were there and it was typically a peaceful place. What better place for a princess to hide?

I was out of Starkiller Base's atmosphere and flying swiftly without hesitance. The journey would be smooth and simple. And under the disguise of the freighter, there would be no need to worry or panic about being caught.

Putting the freighter into cruise control and making sure the right coordinates were in for Endor, I exited the control room and perused down the hallway towards a cabin. The door was ajar as I pushed it open and for a brief moment memories of my childhood flooded back in a quick flash. I shook my head, running a hand through my hair, trying to rid the recollection and fell on to the bed. With an inhale and exhale of air, I closed my eyes knowing rest was a top priority for this mission. Being tired wouldn't help. I needed to be prepared and focused. And laziness and weariness led to failure.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. And when I did, I dreamt.

She waltzed around the mossy green floor of what seemed to be a garden; flowers covering her hair and creating an immaculate and whimsical crown. There seemed to be lights dancing in the air around her and as they fluttered about, a laughter escaped her lips as she reached out her hands to touch the precious bulbs that twinkled and sparkled. Brown eyes dazzled and illuminated her caramel olive skin that just so happened to be marked with freckles - beauty marks of some kind. Twirling around in a beautiful laced dress of creams and whites, she hummed a tune of sort and smiled graciously. The flecks in the air buzzed, whirled and spun, lighting up what seemed to be a darkness that had covered the area in which she inhabited.

Then she turned, the dress a watercolor and breathtaking as the lights in the air fell back on to the fabric; some stayed twinkling and lighted the grove around her. She reached out her hands, beckoning before calling out with a charming and achingly beautiful voice.

"Come on! It's beautiful! Join me!"

Who was she yearning for? 

I found that I was seeing through this figure's eyes. They were walking forward with shy yet eager steps and she was holding out her hands anticipating the feeling of the one who was approaching. Her nose crinkled just slightly; her dark hair seemed to shine a little brighter, like an aura of light had suddenly surrounded her in a ferocious warmth.

The person I was seeing through reached her, and took her hands into their's. I looked down and saw they were man's hands. Some gentleman - maybe this was a vision? A premonition? Or it could just be a silly dream. But who ever dreams of being someone else in their sleeping stories?

She smiled, this time closed. But it was a secretive smile. As if she were professing something to this man, that only he could know. When she gazed back up her eyes were suddenly darker, deeper - and I felt something within me - no! Within the man - that had never been felt before. Something foreign and strange and awing. But I couldn't seem to put my finger on it. I wasn't able to detect the word.

She opened her mouth, and though I thought she was going to sing, in fact she didn't. She didn't start dancing. She didn't start swaying, urging the figure to dance with her.

Instead she stepped closer, letting her hands go from the man's, as she placed her dainty fingers on his chest. Soon she wrapped her arms around his torso, bringing him tightly to her as she leaned and pressed her head against his chest. The man was feeling warmer - like the aura she had brought on herself was being shared with him. It was overtaking his body, making him feel a strong pull of light; it was beautiful, magnificent and just what he'd desired most. 

And then she spoke. Her voice quieter, softer, so that the man had to rest his chin on her soft head of hair. His lips brushed the surface, inhaling her scent that engulfed his being. Eyes closing, the man enveloped me in darkness so I couldn't see the woman as her body molded into his. His arms seemed to wrap around her dainty figure, like a beast protecting it's beauty.

She said one word.

One name.

"Ben."

I gasped in a lungful of air, shooting up in the bed and grasping at the sheets. My suit was drenched from sweat, as I smoothed away matted hair from my forehead and continued breathing until my pulse lowered and my hands stilled. The dream repeated itself at lightning speed in my head as I tried to comprehend all that had happened. But there wasn't much to analyze. The woman had said my name - and not just any name - but the name I refused to be called.

I sat on the edge of the bed, head in my hands, trying to calm myself down. This was exactly what Supreme Leader Snoke saw in me. Weakness. And I needed to prove him wrong and General Hux as well who was already having suspicions. The pressure was on, and I should have felt none of it. But now it was swelling and rising high over my conscience. To suppress it would only give it more time to grow and flourish. I needed to rid myself of it now.

So was it a vision? Or just a silly dream? I didn't know what to think of it. As I lumbered out of the cabin room towards the cockpit I tried to focus my mind on other matters at hand. Glancing down at the coordinates and where the freighter had been traveling, I could only tell we would soon arriving to Endor.

I seated myself in the chair and turned off the cruise control, knowing it would help me focus on the mission itself. Scour the planet for the princess, locate her if she was there, induce the curse, then find the droid. It was simple, self-explanatory, and could easily be carried out by one single person.

Forget the dream. Destroy it.

Let me finish what I've only started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE. COMMENT. FOLLOW. ADD TO YOUR READING LISTS. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This story is going to kick off extremely fast and I hope you're prepared for it:) 
> 
> Remember to comment if you want a dedication for a following chapter, and to tell me what you think is bound to happen to Kylo! 
> 
> xoxo,
> 
> Holly.


	3. Arrival

The search had been deemed tedious. And that was only after Endor and Rattatak.

There was no possible sign of the Princess anywhere.

And just like before, each time I seemed to fall asleep, I'd dream of the woman again. It was fairly aggravating. The minute I closed my eyes, she was there - she was in my mind, circulating my soul, and making me feel things I had never felt before. And it terrified me no matter how much I denied it. I didn't want anyone knowing I dreamt of her. And yet I had no clue who she was, what she meant, and why she kept appearing to me. It was all one big mystery and something I couldn't figure out.

There was one instant where she finally got me dancing. I don't know why. But she was twirling around in the same magical dress I'd first seen her in, and soon my hands were touching her waist, pulling her body in to touch mine.

And her eyes, a deep brown, so dark and enticing. They were contagious and rapturing.

But most importantly, she didn't call me by my new name. In fact it was the name I refused to believe had been mine once before. And why would she call me that?

I was on my way to Hoth when I got the call. I was flying the freighter myself for once and found that it was an easy way to forget about the dreams I'd been having - if they were dreams at all. So when the call came in, it was even more of a relief. Updating the First Order and receiving news from them would also help provide better leeway and flexibility in looking for the Princess. 

I knew it was Hux calling. I slowed down the ship a little and put on the mask, then took a breath and answered the incoming call.

"General." I nodded my head, watching him through the screen. He seemed to be somewhere secluded. I wasn't entirely sure.

"Commander Ren, we're calling in to see how the search is going. Is there any sign of the Princess?"

I was proud and relieved that my mask couldn't give him any answers for my facial features would have given them all away. I cleared my throat and spoke with a flat tone.

"The Princess has not been found. No signs of her were located on Endor or Rattatak. My next plan is to visit Hoth."

"Commander, it is under the impression of Supreme Leader Snoke that the Princess is not to be found on Hoth. Word has it, she's on Takodana. One our our allies has just sent word from Maz's Castle. If anything, the little wench has knowledge and information on the Princess. When you find Maz, you'll get any answer you want."

Hux had a point. Maz Kanata was wise beyond her years, and practically had the answer to everything. If I were to find her, locating the Princess soon after wouldn't be hard at all.

"Supreme Leader senses it . . . if then, so be it. I will take the ship to Takodana and begin the mission there. Do we have any allies surveying the area?"

"We have alliances, but I doubt they'll give any information without receiving a fee first. I could even see them warning the Resistance if we don't act fast. Supreme Leader Snoke full-heartedly believes you can take this mission on Ren. He will not be pleased if you come back empty handed."

"Do not doubt me General. It is you who should be worried, since you are the one carrying out the plan. I am only a pawn in this and doing what Supreme Leader has requested. You decided this was the way to go - to get the map that leads to Skywalker. May you pray it actually works."

I hung up on him before he could utter another word. I didn't want to hear his voice or his temper flare. Neither whining or persisting to get more information out of me would help his cause. I liked working alone and in peace. That way the job could be done quicker.

The flight to Takodana didn't take long. Before I knew it I was breaking through the atmosphere, flying through the cerulean blue skies. The freighter shook, as if she were rumbling with excitement that we were finally on the right track and landing somewhere the Princess could actually be.

Looking out through the glass I tried to pinpoint a safe spot to land. Landing too close near Maz's castle would only draw more attention to me, and even though I was flying what seemed to be a normal freighter, the minute I was seen would only cause havoc. I'd need to go without my mask - and possibly even hide under my hooded cloak.

I drove by a small set of clouds, then broke through another group before Maz's castle was in sight. To the east of the foundation lay a small valley that seemed covered by a huge grove a trees. It was near a small lake which would be good to stay by in the case danger were to arrive.

My mind was racing. I was eager. Every fiber in me was ready to prowl - to hunt. In this case, all I had to do was ensue a curse. She'd have some papers, maybe in journals which would lead to the droid. And if her powers were as strong as others had said they were, I wouldn't be able to purge her mind for answers. We'd have to look the old fashioned way.

My eyes were growing heavy. I knew I had to land soon. The sun was already dipping behind the trees and the sky was changing from a blue to a hazy purple - colored like a fresh bruise. Night would be falling quickly. And although it was best to search at night, I would simply be worthless in my searching. I criticized myself for being weak. Snoke would be disappointed. But I'd rather have the mission take more time, rather than it be demolished with my laziness.

I landed the ship in the valley and made sure all lights were turned off, so that no curious eyes would come following it out here. Then, making sure all security, and items were in order, I headed back to the cabin to the cold cot. I shrugged out of my clothes, climbing into the sheets and stared up at the dark ceiling. My eyes drooped even more. Sleep was clawing it's way through my body and so close to reaching my mind before it would bite me with it's venom and put me in a slumber.

I thought once more of the woman who'd been haunting my dreams. If she decided to come and visit me tonight, I hope there was some way I could control myself. Maybe I could even destroy her. I'd come to the conclusion I was hallucinating. They were not premonitions of any kind. Those were foolish.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized I hadn't dreamt of the woman.

Rather I had dreamt of a bushel of thorns and blood seeping through a tattered white lace dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but we'll be getting to the good stuff soon I promise!
> 
> Did any of you see the new trailer of TLJ!? It looks epic! I think we may see a Kylo Res redemption arc in this new movie!
> 
> VOTE. COMMENT. FOLLOW. ADD TO YOUR READING LISTS! If you comment, you'll get a chapter dedicated to you:)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! xoxo
> 
> Holly:)


	4. Ambushed

Lace and blood.

If that was a premonition then I was thrilled. The thought put me in raised spirits, knowing that the curse would ensue easily. Supreme Leader Snoke would be proud; General Hux would try to hide his impression but I know he'd be pleased as well. There wasn't much else to plan - by ensuing the Princess' death-like slumber, the droid would only be easier to retrieve for the First Order. We'd be one step closer to finding Skywalker, defeating any hope the Resistance could have of diminishing us.

I paced my quarters in the early hours of morning. I'd slept through the night only to awake after the dream. Outside the sky was still a hazy, grayish blue, signaling that dawn had yet to break through the clouds. I hadn't stepped fully into the nature of the planet but from what I could presume, the air was humid, dewy with last night's rain. Plants were sprouting from the enriched soil, as creatures flitted the air feeding on the lower food chain. A land creature - what seemed to be some species of a four-footed hoofed mammal - munched on an area of grass near the ship. I watched it from the window, studying it's gentle moves. It's elongated neck reached up high to retrieved a selection of leaves before chewing and swallowing. It's ears perked straight up as it's body froze in alertness. The chewing stopped. A shiver passed through the tanned fur before it pushed aside whatever had been bothering it and went back to grazing. When I returned to the cockpit to make sure everything was in order for departure after getting the droid, I looked out the window to find the mammal had disappeared with nothing left behind.

The planet of Takodana seemed peaceful. Hux was right. I'd been stupid to visit Endor and Rattatak. The Princess was here. And I felt it heavily.

The plan was simple. Search for the girl myself, but if all else fails, visit Maz. Though she associated herself with the Light Side the woman knew better than to pick a fight. She'd give me what I needed - but it would be given her way. And a lot of times her way wasn't easy.

If I visited Maz I'd need more time to deduce and break the clue she'd give. Hux had advised I visited her in the first place, but I know he'd tell Supreme Leader Snoke who wouldn't be pleased knowing his best student had decided to ask for help. Maz was strong. I would not be able to Force choke, or get any simple answer out of her. That's why I had to work properly, and more precisely, her way.

It wasn't something I was thrilled about. My temper merely flicked and flamed at the thought. It would flare if I couldn't figure anything out.

I was getting ready to leave the cockpit when I noticed my mask sitting in the empty seat to my left. I froze in place, one hand on the frame of the cabin's entrance and another at my side. I was contemplating, regarding the mask. Would it be smart to bring it? No doubt others would recognize and know who I was. I'd be reported - and Resistance fighters would come straight here. Without the mask I was practically anonymous.

I'd leave it behind. If I needed it anytime later, I would come back. I left the cockpit and marched towards the exit of the freighter, opening the door to extend the platform down for me to leave.

The fresh air was reviving. Being locked up in a ship, more so being on Starkiller Base was hard because you never felt like there was any air for your lungs to inhale. But Takodana was different. Oddly, it felt like home. And I had never found a place to call home.

I closed up the ship and made sure it was locked up and no one could get inside, before leaving the valley and hiking further up towards Maz's castle. If anything the Princess would be near the castle. She had to be.

There was a small grove I needed to pass through first. But there was something on the other side. A cloud of smoke was rising from the tops of the trees; whoever was on the other side would be some kind of enemy. Unless I could bribe them. If bribery didn't work there was always another way. But I didn't want to exactly blow my cover.

I took a peek through the bushes and spotted them. It was a group of Resistance fighters. They must have been guarding something for there were at least seven of them. The familiar orange the pilots wore were discarded in a pile near the small shore of the river. They had set camp there and their x-wings were parked not far behind. There was only one reason as to why they were there.

The Princess was nearby.

Suddenly I felt something. I sensed it on the other side of the trees. It wasn't like anything I had felt before. My muscles trembled - my stomach dropped. Averting my eyes towards the Resistance fighters I noticed they were laughing about something someone had said. They were distracted and whatever I was sensing on the other side of their camp was in a rush to leave as well. I needed to get to where it was - if anything it had clues to where the Princess was. For the instinct in my gut was telling me so.

The Resistance fighters were looking towards the east, the mysterious creature on the other side of the base camp was towards the North. In the time it would lapse for me to go around west, the creature would be gone and once again I would be lost. It was better to take the risk and cut across the camp, than to let the brute run off. I could stop it in a Force hold if anything. But from this distance that would be impossible.

I prepared myself to make a break for the camp. I decided stepping out into the clear would be my best bet. If they spotted me, choke holds would be a better opportunity to get out of trouble. They couldn't beat me to it anyway.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. It was now or never.

Breathe. Just breathe.

I took one step, then another. Opening my eyes I took a couple more.

The Resistance fighters hadn't noticed me yet. The creature was still resting on the North side.

Everything seemed to be going so well.

Until I heard the twig snap under my boots and the faces of every Resistance fighter turned to gape at me.

There was a long pause as we all made eye contact. I don't know why I hadn't gone for a choke hold immediately - maybe it was because I was just as surprised as they were. I could see into their minds - some were planning to reach for their blasters, others were trying to figure out whose side I stood with.

One man sitting on the ground near the shore was zeroing in on me - his eyes were slits, as if he were trying to read me. I watched him too, with my death like stare, and that's when I noticed his face go white.

He was looking down at the small stitched in patch on my boot leg. It was barely visible but that Resistance Fighter saw it clear as day.

The First Order symbol.

The choke hold didn't come. The fighter had beat me to it.

His cry was loud and alarming.

"It's a First Order ally! Demolish him!"

I made a split for the forest towards the north, using the Force with immensity to try and get the blasters to miss me. They went flying out of the hands of the enforcers, but it was too late. The minute they were gone I was penetrated. My hand went instinctively to the wound as I let out a quiet groan and rumbled. As the soldiers came charging forward I held out my hand and with all the strength within me forced choked each of them one by one. They fell to the ground like dolls, breathless and lifeless.

The adrenaline was rushing through me at an alarming rate so I couldn't feel any pain. I bent over to gain my breath and to control the bleeding in my abdomen but it did little to help. On the other side of the grove of trees I could hear more shouts and yells. Before I'd killed the soldiers they must have warned others and sent for backup. That meant there was more on the way.

My mind was hazy and my head became dizzy. I looked down at my hands and noticed they were covered with sticky blood. My uniform and cape were drenched as well. I was losing too much of it. And with more Resistance fighters just on the other side I was losing time to live. There was only one option and that was for me to run for my life - into the forest and away from the freighter. If they found it, they would destroy it.

Anger bellowed in me and it wanted to erupt. I wanted to scream and yell and kill. I was thirsty for revenge but with each passing second I was subtracting time to heal and recover. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no Resistance fighters were nearby and without a double-glance raced for the woods, holding my abdomen as I fought through brambles and twigs and thorny branches.

Each step I took felt like a mile. I was slowing down, my legs were wobbling. Gripping on to trunks so as not to trip, I navigated my way through the forest, trying to find some source of hiding, even a place to garner help. But there was nothing in sight. No one - not even a creature. If this was going to be where I died, it would be a shame to the First Order. I would go down in history as a reckless and irrevocably repugnant fool.

I seemed to trip over a log because the next thing I knew was I hit the mossy ground of the forest floor and toppled over on to my back. I was blanketed amongst the trees - in hiding from the sky above me which were only seen through small cracks in the branches. Everything towered over me, and my breathing became shallower as pain began its tremendous and unignorable course through my body. The blaster wound was wide and gaping. It had gone directly through the fabric and now the bullet was somewhere lodged in my abdomen, and it was causing internal bleeding which would only make my death worse. I gritted my teeth in protest and put pressure on the wound.

Black dots were beginning to cloud my vision. For the first time in my life, facing death was scary. I was frightened. Terrified. A coldness swept over me and rather than feeling like a comfort it felt like a choking hold. I wanted to stop it, get rid of it but it wouldn't budge. A rushing and ringing sound grew bigger and louder in my ears. My heart rate was going up excessively, I was dying. Dying, dying, dying.

A darkness swept over the top of my head and disappeared behind my vision. I tried to crane my neck but it was too stiff. I let out a muffled groan, hand stroking the open wound only to place two fingers inside and hiss in pain at the touch. The darkness - no a cape! - came into my cloud of vision and a hooded figure stepped into view. I couldn't see inside - the person or creature's face was nowhere for me to identify. I willed myself to reach up my hand which wasn't holding pressure and willed the Force to take the hood off but instead a dainty, dark freckled hand held up a stop sign and instantly my hand went down, stunned by the power. My eyes widened but it did little to no avail. I was falling deeper into unconsciousness - death. The person was too late to save me.

A brief light suddenly shone above them but I was too gone to notice. Before I could utter a word in protest, I was falling into a black abyss and in no way able to return. If this be death, take me with open arms. The First Order would have to go on without me, and I would remain a fallen mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE. COMMENT. FOLLOW. ADD TO YOUR READING LISTS.
> 
> See I told you it was coming! Something is on the wayyyyy!
> 
> So what do you all think of the story so far? It's only just the beginning and so much more will be happening down the line but I would love to know what you all think so far:)
> 
> Remember that if you do comment something, you could get a dedication in a following chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> All the love, xoxo
> 
> Holly.


	5. Hail to the Princess Aurora

She loved exploring.

It was one of the things she cherished most.

And growing up, it was all she ever did. So you couldn't say she had a very boring childhood. In fact, it was the complete opposite. Every morning, she'd wake up in the little cottage to the smell of Maz cooking one of her infamous breakfast's. She'd scurry down the small spiral staircase and arrive in the kitchen only to sneakily dip her finger in the porridge to which Maz would call out as she ran out the door squealing with laughter. She'd fetch some eggs to cook, maybe pick a handful of berries since her tummy was already rumbling, and then she'd head back inside to where Maz would try her best to scold her but instead smother her with wise words and multiple hugs full of love.

She was Princess Aurora. But Maz called her Briar Rose.

"If someone asks you your name child, that's precisely what you say. For you are worth far more than you could ever imagine."

Those words stuck with her when she arrived on Takodana at the age of five. A droid had accompanied her but disappeared soon after. Aurora hadn't seen it since, and though she was young she knew the droid held something far superior to any knowledge in the galaxy. Other than her of course. And Maz had been there to tell her first hand.

"Whether you lost the droid or not, do not worry. It is smart, intelligent. It understands the Force. And it will not give what is hiding inside it without your permission. It is your droid Aurora. And you are the only person who has the power to control it."

So that was the other thing - she had powers. Powers of some kind, she wasn't entirely sure what they were. At first glance you'd think she'd be a Jedi - the Force was strong within her but she couldn't wield what past Jedi's could. No, the powers she possessed were unheard of. Unknown, dangerous. And that's why she'd spent the last sixteen years under Maz Kanata's care and guidance. She learned to suppress and hide her powers while hiding her identity. And when she mastered a trait, she was allowed to explore. When she explored, she looked for the droid. But it was nowhere to be seen. The Princess was not bothered by this. If she was the only one who could open the droid, she had little to worry about.

Not everything was perfect though. And after five years of living on the planet Aurora became clear of one aspect very well. She was lonely - she had no companions or friends. Maz was busy. She had to run the bar, the castle. So many visitors, traders, travelers, and marketers stopped by on their trips. So many times, Aurora would find herself alone in the cottage. She'd already read all the books on the built-in shelf, finished the puzzles Maz had made especially for her, and painted every inch of the blank cottage walls in arrays of colors which occasionally gave her a headache.

So one day, Maz came back with a gift. It was small and could fit inside the palm of her ten year old hand. It had bird's feet and an oval shaped body with two feathered wings and a furry belly, which was white as snow. Big black eyes stared curiously into hers. It didn't take long for Aurora to cradle the creature against her chest and feel its warmth spread through her body.

"What is it?" Aurora asked.

Maz replied, "A porg. It comes from a very distant place. It was a gift sent directly to you - from a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes. To thank you for protecting them."

"Ah." Aurora remembered. Her eyes glistened. Her good friend Luke. Though she could barely remember the man, what she could was just enough. Luke was kind, wise, thoughtful. He let Aurora realize her powers weren't dark or unwanted. He told her she was special. But then the terrible rising of the First Order happened and the Knights of Ren were formed. Luke fled, without a single goodbye, except only to tell the King and Queen. They promised the last Jedi they would keep his location a secret; even from his beloved sister Leia. Before Aurora left D'qar, Leia had asked her where she knew her brother went. The Princess had made a promise, as did her parents. That's why they sent her away with the droid. Because Luke needed protecting. Though Leia had good intentions and wanted to defeat the First Order, the King and Queen knew that Luke was not in the right mindset to aid. He had lost his entire class of Jedi due to one that turned to the dark side. Aurora didn't know who, but she could only imagine that he wouldn't stop looking for his former Padawan.

"He's perfect," Aurora said, gently stroking the top of the Porg's head; thankful for Luke's present. "I'll call him Pun."

And so Aurora finally became content with her situation. Having Pun around was perfect company. They'd go trekking through the forests; Aurora would play games, she'd even formulate some of her powers. She hid them even from Maz, especially the newer spells and charms she conjured. It was all magical to her. The best part was seeing the glowing lights in the midst of the forest. They'd float around her and she'd dance and sing and laugh. They loved attaching themselves to her dresses and illuminating her as she pranced around. Pun would scurry about on ledges and rocks, and sometimes would sit in wonder at the magic his dear friend could posses. The two were inseparable.

And so time passed. Almost eleven years. Aurora went from a young girl to a woman. She still held the childlike wonder, which ceased to exist in her spirit. She still loved wandering amongst the forest with Pun, greeting creatures, showing them her powers and helping the ones that needed it. Sometimes she'd visit Maz at her castle - since she turned sixteen she told Maz it was best to keep it that way. She could take care of herself. And with Resistance fighters around, she knew she'd be safe. But she didn't want Maz knowing she also was looking for the droid. Wherever it was, Aurora wanted to know. Because despite the comfort of Pun, Aurora missed Luke terribly, and wanted nothing more than to see an old friend.

"You could see how powerful I've become." She'd say this while looking to the tops of the trees, while on another spontaneous trek. She believed he could hear her in the quiet. Though they were systems away, something within her told her that Luke knew.

It was not long till her twenty-first birthday. Aurora knew the immensity of the year. She vaguely remembered the curse that had started the whole spiel she'd been on. But how could a curse ensue? The infamous thorn bush was nowhere on Takodana. When she first moved here, the Resistance had made sure the planet was clean of it. Maz herself had made it a mission to be completed. And since Aurora herself ran amongst the wood, she could identify every plant, herb, fern and root that came into sight. The thorn was never found. So she was safe.

The morning had greeted her like any other. She rose from bed, found Pun sleeping away nestled in his bed by the window and shrugged on a shawl before descending the spiral staircase into the common room. Maz must have stopped by earlier. She noticed a small basket of delicacies and fruit sitting in a woven basket. It must have been from some traders. Aurora picked up a ripe fruit, peering at it with wonder. It was pink with black dots; the crust smooth in her hand. Safe to eat as it was. She took a bite and instantly her mouth exploded with sweetness. The juice trickled down her chin so she could swipe it away. The fruit was tangy, sweet, just perfect. And there was plenty more to consume.

She made herself a meager breakfast of porridge and cut up the fruit which she deemed to call "Kuava" before mixing it in the bowl. She'd set aside some for Pun and then stepped outside into the fresh air which was lit by the sunlight, and glistening the trees, grass and flowers that bloomed beside the cottage.

A small yawn escaped lips behind her and she smiled before turning and seeing the chubby Porg step outside.

"Goodmorning to you too," Aurora chimed, "breakfast is waiting inside."

Pun cooed gently, blinking his big eyes and slid back inside the comforts of the house, leaving Aurora in peace.

Today would be a good day. She sensed it. With the way the weather looked, it seemed as if an adventure was in the cards. And she'd finish it off with a trip to visit Maz. Aurora turned back to go inside the house but before she did she sensed something nearby - maybe an hours walk away. She paused, trying to pick it up in her mind, to will herself to see what it could be, but all she got was a blurry canvas in her mind. She'd have to set out later and find what it was instead. That made the adventure all the more exciting.

She slid on her pantaloons under her dress and hiked up a side of the skirt, tucking it in at her waist so she could move more freely. Then, grabbing her darkened and hooded cape, she grabbed a small satchel to fit Pun into and the two set out towards the forest. The sky was clear and white clouds moved across it. Aurora watched it disappear before her as she walked into the trees, hearing the crack of twigs under her well worn boots and the creatures living among the fauna chirp and make their calls to others.

They walked for a good hour before Pun poked his head out of the satchel and Aurora smiled down at him. "Would you like out?" she mused, seeing him squirm. She giggled lightly and lifted him out of the bag, setting him down on a mossy log.

"There. Now don't go far. We're looking for something today. I don't know what, but we're gonna figure it out."

Pun cocked his head to the side, wings flapping up and down as in agreement. Aurora pursed her lips, smiling at her friend.

"Yes. If it's hurt, of course we can help."

She began walking again, this time farther from the castle and more towards whatever it was she felt. A cloud of smoke was rising high above the trees and Aurora found her pace quickening as she ducked and jumped over obstacles to reach the end of the grove. Her heartbeat grew fast as she neared and saw through the trees a group of Resistance fighters sitting in a circle near a dying fire. There were seven of them and they were all eating. No doubt they'd come to hear word of the First Order. Maz typically had all the answers. And she continued to be a good ally. But she also knew that Maz helped those that didn't exactly deserve it. For them it was trickier to get it out of the woman.

While watching them she sensed the creature again. It was on the other side of the field. Aurora squinted her eyes to try to get a clearer look but came up with nothing. Pun took a curious couple steps in front of her and purred gently. The little thing was about as accident prone as an infant, for he went toppling down a small mudslide before Aurora scooped him up and placed him on her shoulder.

"Be quiet, Pun!"

The Porg gripped Aurora's hood but she shook him loose. He climbed down her shoulder and into the satchel before poking his head out again to watch the commotion.

"What we're looking for is on the other side of the camp," Aurora said in a hushed tone. "But I don't think it would be good if we were spotted. The Resistance is growing antsy with answers to finding Skywalker and I'm growing tired of telling them the same answer." She glanced down at Pun. "Maybe what's on the other side of camp knows about the droid. Maybe it's seen it wandering around!"

Just then a noise sounded in the field and Aurora averted her gaze back. Looking through the leaves she caught sight of all the Resistance fighters staring at a tall figure in black that had suddenly appeared before them. Next thing she knew one of the soldiers was yelling and the scene in front of her transformed into a battle with blasters and weapons. She barely blinked and then realized that suddenly all the Resistance fighters were lifeless on the ground, no movement coming from their bodies. Whatever had done that was maimed for a trail of blood traced towards the forest. Aurora heard more voices - Resistance fighters - coming from a different direction and then took off towards the creature. Pun bounced up and down in the satchel letting out a light cry of amusement.

Hopping off fallen trunks and racing through the forest, Aurora tried to locate the injured creature. She eventually came upon the small trail of blood and continued following it until she arrived at a small mossy bed that lived beside a large stone. Blood was smeared on the stone in the print of a hand - a large one at that and Aurora froze. It was a human's hand.

Heavy breathing sounded from the other side of the stone and Aurora took cautious steps. Pun shook within the satchel but poked his head out right as Aurora leaped over the stone and approached the human, coming face to face with them.

It was a man.

Dark, sweaty hair covered his face. A black uniform coated his entire body except for the area in which the wound was located. He was tall, strong - he looked built for it, like he'd trained for months on end. Small brown dots freckled his face in distinct areas along with almond shaped eyes which hid beautiful brown irises. The man was gasping heavily. And a hand covered the bloodied wound. Aurora was gaping but caught herself before anything else and knelt down beside the man, crawling on hands and knees towards him. He began shaking as she neared and she noticed fear had suddenly corrupted his face. This man looked like he was never one to be afraid. So why would he be frightened by her?

Her hood of course. She was wearing a hood and he couldn't see her.

With his other hand he reached up and instantly, Aurora felt a strong tension try to rip off her hood. She immediately recognized the feeling.

The Force.

She held up her hand, stopping the man instantly.

She opened her mouth and began speaking in a tongue foreign to anyone else. A light suddenly appeared and the man's eyes flitted closed. As she sang, her hands moving over the wound, it began to heal. Pun watched intensely over her shoulder and before she was finished singing the spell, the wound was gone and the abdomen appeared as it had only moments before the attack.

Aurora sat still, watching the man breath steadily. He was going to be fine. She smiled gently and with a soft hand, caressed his face before brushing the hair out of his eyes. She studied him intently before Pun waddled around her and approached the man shyly. With a little jump he walked over the man's stomach then turned to Aurora, waving his wings and cawing up to her.

"Bring him back? But I've just healed him." She was about to protest more when a loud sound came from the south. Aurora did a double-take, fear flowing through her veins. Pun hopped into her lap, pushing her. She looked to the mysterious man again, contemplating what to do.

"He's got to be near somewhere! He couldn't have gotten far! Lets split up!"

They were looking for him. And God knows what they were bound to do next. Pun jumped back into the satchel as Aurora hummed a quiet tune, light appearing over the man and herself in a force field of protection. He levitated from the floor and Aurora rose, beginning to walk back in the direction of the cottage. In the small orb they walked in, the Resistance fighters wouldn't be able to spot them. They were invisible to the naked eye.

"We must hurry, Pun. No time to waste. He may be healed, but he'll wake soon. And we must be ready to answer his questions."

Aurora didn't look back, and sang softly in tongues - the spells she'd learned to conjure - the entire way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE. COMMENT. FOLLOW. ADD TO YOUR READING LISTS.
> 
> This by far, has been my absolute favorite chapter to write! Not only have we finally met Aurora, but we've also got to witness some of her powers, meet her furry friend Pun, and also see her find Kylo! :D Ahhhh my shipping feels are already setting in!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Because if you did please comment! I would love to know what you think and you also will be in the running to get a dedication in a following chapter:)
> 
> All the love, xoxo,
> 
> Holly.


	6. A Girl

The room was dark when I awoke, so the first thing that came to my mind was I had died; I was in the next world over, wherever dead people went. Or maybe I had been buried alive and now I was beneath the soil of Takodana with no way for me to escape. It was useless. By now, the First Order would have given up on me; they would have sent another Knight of Ren out to complete the task. Maybe the war was over and we had defeated the Resistance. Either way, my time had come to an end.

I was able to wiggle my fingers and that's when I felt the soft blanket under me. I froze in confusion and slight shock, next, running my hands over my suit and feeling a thick duvet wrap me in a tight warm embrace. My hand instinctively went straight for the open wound, but rather than hissing in pain, all I felt was skin - perfectly fine and untainted skin.

Unbelievable. This couldn't be real.

I sat up, trying to let my eyes focus in the dark. A mirror came into view along with the back frame of the bed. The window was closed with dark shades covering the glass from letting me look outside. A dresser stood opposite of me and a woven rug that looked to be a ruby color and royal purple rested near what seemed to be the door.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed as a noise sounded down below. Thudding came from what seemed to be stairs and then the slapping of feet on the hallway growing closer to the door. I raised my hand, willing the door to slam open to surprise my intruder but nothing happened. I felt a growl growing in the pit of my stomach as the door opened with a creak.

No head peered around the side. Instead the door stayed cracked open as feet padded on the wooden floor until they stopped at the foot of the bed. I began to sit up further in the bed, heart beginning to thud faster. I closed my eyes the instant the feeling of a creature jumped onto the bed. How on earth was I not able to use the Force in this situation?

I took a breath before opening my eyes, expecting to come face to face with a nightmare, but instead two large black pupils stared back wondrously at me, and then a soft cooing sound escaped the lips.

"What th-"

"Pun!" 

A woman's voice echoed on the second landing of the floor just down the hall.

The door was pushed open and in walked a girl. And not just any girl, but a beautiful one.

She felt familiar. Looked familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something within me screamed that somehow we were connected.

"Pun! You can't do that! Disturbing the guest while they're sleeping!" She looked towards the Porg when her eyes landed on me. Her face lightened up as she walked over to the window and pushed back the drapes, instantly letting light inside.

"You're up! How're you feeling?" The Porg waddled closer to me instead of listening to the girl.

My eyes squinted. The light was bright and overbearing. I shielded my eyes with a hand.

"Who are you?" I asked, watching as she paced around the small loft, folding the laundry, then stowing it away in a closet.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I saved your life after all." She paused at the foot of my bed and studied me. "But if you're impatient then I guess I'll go first. I'm Briar Rose, the Porg is named Pun. This is our home."

There was a short pause between us both. Then she nodded towards me and urged me to speak. 

"Go on, your turn."

I opened my mouth, only to close it. The Porg continued watching me with annoyance. I wanted to push it off the bed but rather decided against it to keep peace between me and its owner.

"K-kylo. Kylo Ren." I sputtered the words out.

"Kylo Ren?" She smiled sarcastically. "Something tells me that's not your actual name."

"Well that's the one I'm giving."

"I can take it . . ." she ducked her head to stifle a laugh before speaking in a deep tone, mimicking me. "Kylo."

I rolled my eyes at her. With the Force not willing to work with me on her, I was completely useless. And with how the turn of events ensued, the Resistance fighters could have already moved the Princess farther away now. Being kept inside a cottage room with a curious young woman and her Porg was even worse.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

She gave me a quizzical look. "I just told you. You're in our home."

"Yeah, but what am I doing here? Why am I here?"

"Do you not remember getting hit by a blaster?" She cocked her head to the side, assessing me with a worried interest.

Waving my hand I reassured her. "Yes. Yes I remember, I'm just asking - why? Why did you help me?"

She sat at the foot of the bed as the Porg waddled over to her and onto her lap. She stroked the creature who no doubt about it was enjoying the attention.

"Pun and I have an agreement where we help anyone or anything we deem hurt. You were a fascinating find. We've never found anything like you. Besides, your wound was going to kill you. I took the opportunity to help."

I look down at the hole in my uniform to where the bullet would have entered. The skin was pale, no scare tissue or pinkness. It looked normal. Glancing up at her, I vehemently spoke.

"What did you do to make it disappear?"

She froze, pausing her movements as the Porg jumped off her lap and onto the floor where it waddled towards the window. A small bed was perched beside it and he curled into the comforter and pillow with ease. I turned back to her. She was picking at a loose string on the quilt.

"The wound wasn't that bad."

"I think I can remember it being terrible. It happened to me you know."

"Well you were hallucinating when I found you. The blaster grazed you - you were fine. You were most likely experiencing a dose of panic."

I shook my head. "That's impossible."

"Believe me or not, but that's what I saw."

I chose not to interrogate her any longer. Rolling my eyes, I looked out the window into the sunny terrain. I must have been out for longer than I presumed. I turned back to look at her again; her name on my tongue but refusing to come out.

"Have you lived here your entire life?"

I noticed she hesitated before answering, and though I tried to delve inside her head I couldn't. It was blurred and unattainable to me.

"Yes," she said deftly. "I've been here my whole life."

"And where is your family?"

"I could ask you the same," she said raising a brow. "What brings you here to Takodana?" 

"I don't have a family," I answered, "and I'm here on a mission. I'm looking for something."

"What are you looking for?"

"It's classified."

She opened her mouth in the shape of an "O" and before I knew it started laughing as she put a hand on her chest mimicking fluster.

"My goodness. I'm in the presence of a knight! Shall I give you a token of my gratitude? A talisman for your journey? So that you'll come back to me to profess your love?" She cackled with glee then waved a hand in apology. "I'm sorry! I just don't get to tease and laugh often. It can be lonely out here."

"How come?" I was rather annoyed with her antics but let it go. 

She shrugged her shoulders, eventually calming down. "Dunno," she replied lazily. "But enough of me, let's get you some food for nourishment. I've prepped a meal downstairs." She stood from the bed, brushing the wrinkles off her apron before pointing to a small pile of clothes that were placed on a chair near the window.

"Change out of your uniform and I'll fix the hole with some stitching. Besides, you might as well blend in with the folk around here rather than blow your cover if you're on some top secret mission." She walked to the door. "Come on, Pun. Let's give our guest his privacy." 

Pun jumped from his bed on the window sill and raced over to Briar Rose who began closing the door, only to stop and poke her head in right as I was shedding my shirt off. I noticed a tint of pink on her cheeks but turned away so my back was to her.

"Come down whenever you like - bring the uniform with you."

The door closed with a light click and I could hear her feet padding on the floor then descending the stairs. Grabbing the clothes on the chair I shrugged into a light white tunic and then put on the brown leather vest. I put on the black pants provided and the dirty muddied boots as well. Then, glancing in the mirror I looked over myself.

I looked like him. Running a hand through my hair I shook the thought out of my head, trudged to the door and opened it up.

Better to get it over with sooner than later.

__________

"I'm glad they fit. I stole them from the Resistance camp base."

I strode into the kitchen, hands wedged into the pockets as Briar Rose smiled faintly and urged me to sit down. Pun was nowhere to be seen, the little bastard was probably scheming to get rid of me.

"Thank you," I said politely, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table. The kitchen smelt of delicious meats, and other aromas. My mouth watered and my stomach grumbled. "They fit great."

"Lucky guess," she said with smirk. She divvied up a plate for me then set it on the table. I began eating right then, stuffing the food in my mouth and closing my eyes in delight. I felt better instantly.

She sat down across from me and picked slowly at her food. The silence between us was awkward and foreboding. I knew she wanted to speak but was too shy. As I chewed my food I felt a sense of guilt harbor in the pit of my stomach. She'd saved my life after all, and though I knew she wasn't telling me the exact truth about how she healed me, I did feel she deserved to know some of my plans as to why I was here.

I swallowed the food, took a breath and spoke sullenly.

"I guess I can tell you a little bit about the reason for my presence."

Her eyes flitted towards me and I saw them brighten. She tried to hide her excitement by stuffing food in her mouth and chewing nonchalantly before nodding her head for me to continue.

"I'm looking for someone specific; for a reason that I won't say. But I've looked everywhere for them in the Western Reaches and I've come up empty handed. This is the last place - the last planet - I can search on. If I don't find what I'm looking for, it could turn a vast number of events into trouble. And that can't be put at risk.

"I've been told Maz Kanata could be of some help in searching but I want to try as much as possible to conduct this on my own . . . I thought I'd discovered something before Resistance Fighters bombarded me but it was lost. Next thing I knew was I'd been hurt and this creature was above me . . . dark and hooded and they did something - then I was out and before I knew it I woke up here."

Another silence ensued but this time it didn't bother me. As I let the immensity of my words seep into her I took the time to study the room and rest of the cottage around me. It was fairly small. A black iron stove and oven sat behind the table along with a set of brown cupboards above and blow. A basket of fruit sat on the table counter next to the pot of stew which had been brewing before it had been served. To the left was an opening that led into the small study room of sorts. There was a crackling fire and next to it a red velvet chair. Behind the chair was a large shelf, vast with books worn, tattered; old and new. Another chair sat opposite the velvet one on the other side of the room. A striped rug covered the creaky wood flooring. The space was small and quaint but held an essence of comfort and safety. Between the study room and kitchen a small flight of spiral stairs led up to the bedroom. 

I was finishing up shoveling food in my mouth when she cleared her throat, speaking softer than before.

"What did they do? The creature in the woods?"

I shook my head, trying to remember. My head began to ache, and my hand grew into a fist. "I . . . I don't know . . . It was a person though. A woman! It had to be! The hand was small, almost childlike! But I know it was human and a girl's . . . could it have been a Resistance fighter in disguise? Before you came?"

Briar Rose contemplated my words before answering. Whatever she was pondering made me want to delve inside her mind some more but nothing came up yet again. She looked at me briefly, almost as if she knew I was trying to read inside her head but then changed to a kinder look - comforting.

"Could be. It could be anyone, the forest is filled with creatures, people who want to live in isolation . . . like me. For all I know a Resistance fighter could have taken pity on you, maybe they saw some innocence or purity. Either way, you're alive. Somehow they helped you and by the time I got there, the wound wasn't as bad. They're strange things here on Takodana - that's why I like exploring it."

She stood up from the table, grabbing my empty plate and hers which had been meagerly touched. "I've got to head to the castle - there's a market and trade going on. I need to supply the cottage with more food . . . now that you're here." She motioned to the plate. "I can see you eat a lot."

"I'll join you," I said standing to help clear the table. She turned from the small cleaning station and shook her head.

"No. That's alright. It's probably best you stay behind. I don't want you getting recognized. There's many figures out there who would do anything to find someone like you to turn in. The reward would be phenomenal."

"But what about you?"

She waved her hand. "I'll be fine. Like I said I've lived here my entire life. I know how this place works."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Yes! Pun will be with me too - the little thing doesn't look entirely feisty but he is . . . and his cry can be loud. It becomes manic at times."

I fell back into the chair at the table, placing my elbows on the top to rest. Briar Rose went over to the small coat hanger, grabbing a red cloak before putting it on and grabbing a satchel and woven basket. Pun climbed up the side of her pantaloon that was showing and then dove into the satchel, poking his head out to stare at me. I found her smiling briefly at the both of us before she walked to the door and prepared to leave.

"You never told me about your family!" I called out just as she was opening the door and walking through.

She paused, hand resting on the knob and staring at her worn and muddy boots before looking up and staring at me. She licked her lips and bit down on the bottom one before answering almost inaudibly.

"They left me. I thought they would come back someday to take me home, but they never did. I was only a small child - I didn't remember much so that's all I can say." She loosened her grip on the handle and with a flick of her cloak and wave of her hand she was gone.

"I'll be back soon."

When I knew she was far from the cottage I strutted into the study room. The fire had warmed everything up and I found myself studying the shelves of books, wondering what on earth they could possibly hold. Eventually I found myself tearing a book from the shelf - a small dark green bound book with gold lettering. I flipped open the cover, filing through the pages and soon discovered it was a book of stories - stories I'd never heard before or been told. Sitting down in the red velvet chair, I rested my feet on a stool and kicked off the boots as I flipped to the beginning of the book and began reading from page one.

Once Upon a Time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was selfish, spoiled, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope . . . For who could ever learn to love a beast?

I read the entire story into the dark of night and and didn't stop, even after Briar Rose arrived back to the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE. COMMENT. FOLLOW. ADD TO YOUR READING LISTS.
> 
> I am really looking forward to you all seeing the relationship between Aurora and Kylo bloom and grow! This story is going to be different and I'm enjoying how the character of Kylo will develop throughout it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment what you think will happen next and you could possibly get a dedication in one of the following chapters:) xoxo
> 
> Holly. 
> 
> P.S. The italicized opening to Beauty and the Beast is given full credit to Disney. I merely used it for the story.


	7. The Hunt

Every morning after breakfast I found myself perusing the book shelf in the study room to find a new story to read. Briar Rose thought I was silly.

"You mean to say, you've never read a story in your life?"

I brushed aside her question. "That's foolish to ask. I had an expensive education - stories just weren't involved in it."

"When stories are not involved in education, is it really education?" Briar Rose eyed me speculatively. Then with a soft sigh she stood from the seat across from me and went to the shelf, searching the rows for a specific book. Eventually she came upon one - an old brown spine that was fraying and had gold lettering. She flipped open the book to a random page and smiled. Then turning to me she walked over and placed the book in my lap.

"Read it. You'll find it's quite enticing."

"What's it about?"

"You liked the story of the beast and the smuggler yes? The one who broke the spell?"

I nodded my head in agreement. She was right of course, because we both knew I kept rereading it. The smuggler was a young girl whose father had been held captive by the cursed prince - she ended up taking his place which was a surprise to me. Why give up your freedom for a father who was never there? It confused me - perplexed me even. And I wanted to hate the smuggler girl. I wanted to insult her and make her see what she was doing was downright foolish and dull-witted. But then everything changed - the two became friends. And that intrigued me. Complete opposites somehow connected and formed a bond. Part of me wondered if it was the Force itself that helped the two balance, but throughout the story I saw no hints of it appearing in the text. I was stumped. At the end the smuggler was able to break the curse for she found she loved the cursed prince in the form he inhibited. But when her love was professed the curse was broken and the prince became himself again. The two lived happily.

It had to be the Force. But how?

"This one is different. Rather than just one story, it has many. Most of the time there are morals at the end - good things that are taken from the text. I found it very helpful when I was a little girl. My favorite is the sleeping beauty - although I do think there is plenty more the princess could have done to protect herself."

Reacting to her words my pulse quickened and my throat clogged up. Breathing suddenly became hard. The Sleeping Beauty — the name was uncanny and so eerily similar to that of the missing princess.

I wanted to say something but Briar Rose was now sashaying back into the kitchen to begin the prepping for dinner. I was planning to head out in search of the princess, but at her words and opinion I felt it was necessary to get some help from her before I left. She'd been on this planet her entire life practically. She had to know of the princess in some matter.

"I have a question," I asked sullenly, trying not to blush. It was hard. For some odd reason she made me feel vapid and dense and I couldn't find out why.

Briar Rose was chopping up some vegetables for the stew. She glanced my way before looking back to her work. She licked her lips, answering contently.

"What's your question?"

"There's a droid I'm looking for," I said calmly. I saw that she slightly froze in her process of chopping but continued on as if it were a simple tick. Something told me it wasn't so I continued.

"It's a droid that possibly has the coordinates to the location of Luke Skywalker. Do you know of it?"

This time she continued working. She shook her head absentmindedly and then smiled briefly.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard spoken in quite a long time."

"You know him?" I stood from the chair, hands sticking in my pockets as I stalked into the kitchen, learning against the frame of the wall.

"Know him?" Briar Rose snorted. "Heavens no! But I've heard of him alright. He's a legend in the galaxy. If you haven't heard of Skywalker you must have been hiding under a rock or something for the last thirty years."

"Well you've been here on this planet for how long?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hard to tell. I can't remember. But maybe sixteen or so."

I pushed myself off the wall and walked to the table where I sat down; pulling the chair out which squeaked loudly on the floor. My hands were shaking, but I didn't want her to notice. Resting my chin in my hand as I laid my elbow on the table, I cleared my throat, feeling my heart hammer even harder. "You look to be about as old as the princess — maybe you've heard of her too."

"The last princess I heard of disappeared long ago — she's a general now. Leading a galactic army against the . . ." she paused, laying down her knife and looking at me. I turned my head away because we both knew the answer. She'd seen my symbol. That's why she'd given me clothes to disguise myself.

What she didn't know was my relation to the General. I preferred keeping that under wraps.

"Right," Briar Rose said taking a towel and wiping her hands. "Well. You best be on your way if you want to start your search. But to go back to your question — no, I haven't seen or heard of a droid ever. Not one with such importance. The only ones I see are at Maz's castle. Either they've been abandoned by masters to just break down and die, or they're simply passing through on a journey. But no droid on this planet is ever alone — that alone a GOOD droid."

She headed to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a small satchel, loading it with some wrapped goods and treats. Then, coming back to the table she dropped it in front of me.

"Take this. I know you'll be hungry when you get back. Whether you find anything or not, knowing you, your temper may be quick."

I took the small bag and threw it over my shoulder as I stood. My boots sounded on the floor and Briar Rose headed towards the door. Meanwhile Pun who had been scrounging around the cabinets finally made an appearance and hopped down to bid me goodbye. He reached Briar Rose, climbing up her pantaloons and then up to her shoulder where he rested. The Porg eyed me with curiosity. A part of me saw he wanted to join the journey, but was also nervous to be alone with a stranger.

Briar Rose must of noticed it too. For she smiled at her companion. "Don't worry. You can go along next time." Then turning back to me she smiled. Her white teeth gleamed and I noticed how one barely overlapped the other. The freckles which scanned across her body didn't make an abrupt appearance on her face, but nonetheless she had some quiet beauty marks that accentuated her. It was her eyes that were the most capturing; bright, brown and glassy. I found myself staring for far too long and shook my head, looking at the ground shyly. I could hear her giggle which embarrassed me even more.

"There's been speculation of something a little north of Maz's castle. Maybe you should venture over there." When I looked back up at her she was still smiling. Her hand was on the door preparing to close it in my face but something had us both hesitating — like neither of us wanted to go.

"Stay safe you traveler . . . stretch the truth, lie if you have to. If anyone asks who you are say you are with me or Maz. You're a friend of ours."

I nodded my head, the corners of my mouth lifting upward just slightly. "I - I'll do that . . . Thanks."

I turned in the other direction and began walking away when I heard her call out.

"If I give you a hint about the droid will you tell me your name?"

I stopped walking — froze really. Around me, there was a buzz in the air; the morning was coming to wake with life. The flowers seemed to be more colorful than last time I'd seen, and the sky was cloudless. Something about it felt odd. It felt even magical. My veins tingled and her voice had echoed and rang like a beautiful chime. When I craned my neck, trying to look at her, I noticed the hint of a smile on her lips.

She'd been hiding something from me. And I hadn't been able to feel it.

"You lied . . . ?"

She shook her head. "I didn't lie. I'm telling the truth, I don't know where the droid really is but I know someone who might."

"Maz?"

She shook her head again. "My parents."

"But they're dead. You said they perished."

"Well y-yes they did," she said nodding her head, "but that doesn't mean they can't hep you. I'll look around here — I'm sure they left behind something. When you come back — if you come back without clues, then I'll help."

"I don't know whether this is blackmail or actual help. Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" She replied with a question.

I licked my lips. I didn't want to say the name. I didn't want her to know — because maybe then she'd figure out who I really was. Either way I knew this could be my only chance in finding the princess and the droid. If I came back with nothing, I would use Briar Rose's help, then visit Maz the next day.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. She was watching me cautiously.

"Ben," I said just above a whisper. It was incoherent to her so I said it again. "It's Ben."

"Ben." She said the name contently, and I could tell she approved of it far more. "Well it's better than Kylo . . . why don't you use it?"

I shook my head and turned away. She was asking too many questions now. I was tired of answering them. It was best to ignore.

"I'll be back soon," I mumbled, though I was almost positive she couldn't hear me. Trudging off into the woods, I didn't look back. I knew she was watching me.

__________

I don't know how long I searched for, but my hunt was hopeless. Venturing up to Maz's castle I went around, through the small market and up towards the hills and vacant woods. A trader had tried bargaining with me until I eventually used a mind-trick and smuggled a couple items out of they're cart. It would be a good gift to bring back to Briar Rose to thank her — as of now she was my only source of help.

The trek back to the cottage felt longer and tedious. I got lost a few times and it made my temper flare to a point where I used my saber to demolish some logs and trees. I was surprised Briar Rose had never found the saber. It had been hiding in plain sight. Maybe she had and she just refused to bring it up to me — something told me it was the ladder.

The Porg was outside scrounging around in the garden, leaping over rocks and crooning up at the birds flying high in the sky. It flapped it's wings, trying to fly off a rock but failed miserably and went tumbling down the path. I was walking on it as Pun rolled in a small circle towards me and bent down to pick up the creature who journeyed straight into the palm of my hand. I stood up straight as he unfurled and opened his eyes. I watched him curiously; he was quite the little wonder. I inched my palms toward my shoulder as Pun stared at me perplexed until he realized what I was doing and clumsily fluttered to rest on my shoulder. He bumped his head into my hair in a playful tone as I walked into the house, instantly being hit with the smell of dinner. I reached into my satchel pulling out the food from the market I'd stolen.

Briar Rose was nowhere to be seen, the house was empty. It was odd. If she'd left the cottage Pun would surely have gone with her. I stumbled up the spiral staircase only to hear her quiet singing in the bedroom. Pun climbed down my body and went waddling into the room.

"Well? How'd the hunt go?"

I walked into the room, hanging the now empty satchel on the hanger near the door. Briar Rose was sifting through a large chest; pulling out papers and old scrolls. I leaned against the door frame, watching her. She turned to look at me as she closed the chest and stood up. One scroll rested in her fisted hand.

"That clearly helps."

"What helps?"

"Your face — it says it all. You found nothing."

I glanced down at my feet, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't want her to see my smile. When I looked at her again, I waved the food and her eyes glinted happily.

"I did bring back food."

"Smuggled?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I learned at a young age." 

She smirked, walking over to me and exchanging the scroll for the food. "I don't think this will help much. But bring it to Maz when you visit her tomorrow. Pun will join you."

"Is that why he was waiting for me outside?"

"Most likely. He's taken a liking to you — a First Order solider of all people."

I actually smiled. Briar Rose headed to the door and motioned her head for me to follow. "C'mon then, let's prepare this and go over your plan for tomorrow. Maz will be skeptical and I want to deviate her thoughts."

I walked out of the room, Pun by now had climbed up onto my shoulder again. As we rounded the hall to go down the spiral staircase my stomach grumbled. Briar Rose giggled; my face flushed with heat.

Something was happening, I couldn't properly define it. But as I stalked into the kitchen with Briar Rose and even began helping her prepare dinner, I started piecing it together.

I felt it again. A pull.

A flicker of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOTE. COMMENT. FOLLOW. ADD TO YOUR READING LISTS. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Holly:)


	8. A Clue From Maz

My eyes opened and were greeted by wider black orbs which blinked. Then a mouth opened and a crooning ensued.

"Good morning, Pun."

The Porg blinked once, then twice before crawling off the bed and jumping to the floor. I sat up on the mattress, rubbing my eyes with my hands.

It was early in the morning. The sun was leaking through the slightly parted shades by the window. Below me, the house sounded eerily quiet, which was a surprise. Briar Rose always brought Pun along with her.

Unless . . .

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, fumbling for my clothes as I hurriedly put them on and ran down the hallway to the stairs. Pun was following close behind and soon fluttered up on to my shoulder, cooing as I raced down the stairs, careful not to trip.

Arriving at the bottom step, I surveyed the lower level, finding no trace of Briar Rose. My heartbeat quickened in worry. Heading towards the kitchen, I glanced around to make sure nothing was out of order. Near the door her cape was still hung over the bench. A book was left opened on the plush chair in the library room.

I walked towards the chair, taking the book into my hands and trying to glimpse at what she was reading, flipped through the pages. It was another storybook which held many fairytales amongst it. I sat down on the chair across from the one the book had been resting in and began reading.

The latch on the door unlocked and I whipped my head to look over.

"Off to see Maz then?" Briar Rose walked through the front door, placing the basket of fruit on the bench, while she removed her shoes. I stood, Pun still resting on my shoulder as I went to greet her.

"Yes . . . I figured it was my best option now."

She smiled. "Well, don't let me keep you any longer. I told her you were coming."

"What?" I asked perplexed, "why?"

Briar Rose nodded to the door. "I just came from her castle. And the market of course. I always visit her when I can. She's the one who took care of me when I was young."

"You told Maz I was visiting?"

"Yep." She nodded her head. "She's not going to turn you in or anything. Besides, your harmless without your ship and comrades." She noticed the book on my side of the library, lying open on the chair. She nodded to it.

"Take it with you," she giggled lightly, "you may get bored. Maybe you'll want to escape too?"

"Will you be fine here?"

"I never thought you'd ask," she beamed then smacked my shoulder. "Of course! You of all people should know that if I survived living out here on my own for so long, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself! And for saving you! Besides, you'll have Pun. If anything, he'll be in charge, won't he?"

I smirked at the Porg who looked from Briar Rose to me. His eyes were wide, his small nose flaring with energy. He straightened up, shaking his feathers before cooing.

"You know what he said?" I asked, looking to her. She rolled her eyes, pushing me towards the door.

"If you get lost, he knows the way back."

"It's easy getting back here."

"Okay, nerfherder."

That name struck a chord with me. And she saw the reaction on my face. She stepped away, hands leaving my vest and clutching the door frame instead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I - I didn't mean . . ."

"It's fine," I said shaking my hand and running my fingers through my hair. "Forget it."

"I hope she can help you," Briar Rose said, her lips didn't form a smile and she looked duller suddenly. "If I know anyone, she's the best. She helped me discover my past. You have the scroll I gave you?"

"Yes," I said, "thank you." I looked to the ground, back up at her, then to Pun. Then turning on my foot I walked down the path and towards Maz's castle and the market. 

No one would recognize me without the mask. To them Kylo Ren was the mask — nothing loomed behind it. So when I entered the cantina no one stopped to study and get a read on the tall man with a Porg. Towering over most of the folks in the large scene, I began searching for Maz, thinking if she'd be anywhere it was here. She thrived amongst these people and species. She had a way with them.

"Help me out Pun," I said under my breath. The Porg's feathers grazed the back of my neck as he chirped softly.

"Yeah, I still don't understand Porg language as much as Briar Rose," I muttered in annoyance. But then I spotted a small frame moving from the back of the cantina and towards the front. It was holding a plate of food that looked to be on it's way to a table. A small yellow hand was holding it up and away from the rest of the body. I skipped down the last flight of steps and followed the figure through the crowd, heart palpitating.

"Kareena! We need this plate to get to Licla." The plate of steaming food was placed in a the hands of a hooded waiter who slipped away with it. I spotted Maz before she could seek my gaze but I could already feel it within the Force.

She knew I was here.

"This way," she said with her back to me as I approached her, "the porg can tag along."

I followed her back into a smaller and lesser known room of the cantina. There were only a few folks nearby — hidden and secretive with their conversations. Maz slipped into a booth, glancing around the perimeter to see if anyone was lurking nearby that wasn't supposed to. Then with a wave of her hand I walked to the booth and slid in the seat opposite her.

"What brings you here young So-"

I held up a hand, stopping her. "Don't call me that."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

I ignored the question diving straight for the point of the visit, bringing out the scroll and sliding it over to her. 

"I'm here for a reason."

Maz nodded her head. "Yes, I can tell." She didn't look at the scroll but rather threw it away. 

"What the-"

"This scroll is meaningless. It won't get you anywhere."

I was baffled. But then again that was Maz for you. I brushed the brief moment aside and decided to move on. 

"No one can know I'm here."

"No one can recognize you when you don't have that stupid mask."

I bit the inside of my cheek, drawing blood. It tasted foul in my mouth and I pushed away the anger boiling within me.

Maz leaned forward in the chair. Head nodding off to the side, she squinted her eyes and studied me intently. Pun nibbled at random particles that had fallen and stuck themselves in my hair.

"If you've come to ask about Skywalker's whereabouts, you've come to the wrong place," she whispered, leaning back against the booth. Her vest was slightly wrinkled and she smoothed it out, cursing under her breath. When she looked back up at me, she smiled. "But I know someone wh-"

"Who can tell me," I finished the sentence for her. "Yes I know. That's why I'm here. To get it out of you."

Maz rolled her eyes. "Child, you already know who it is, why ask me?"

"Because you're the only person here who could know about her."

"Know about her? She's a legend now — the kingdom of D'qar is on it's way to extinction and the prophecy of their princess falling into a slumber is merely a fairytale." She eyed me speculatively. "And for someone your age that is something you should have let rest as a silly book a while ago. Your mother may be a princess, and you — as far as I'm concerned — are the last line of royal blood this galaxy may have."

"I know you're lying," I hissed, "I know it's true. I've seen the princess." Gripping the table between us I gritted my teeth, feeling the anger begin to rage. I didn't want to cause a scene within the confinements of the cantina. It would only blow my cover.

Maz lifted a hand, a finger uncurling from her pre-formed fist.

"You have?" She asked.

"Yes," I breathed it out.

"How?"

"When I'm sleeping."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what she possesses?"

"What do you mean?"

Maz shrugged her shoulders. "So you don't know everything then."

I stood from the table infuriated. Pun fell off my shoulder into the pillows of the booth with a caw before bouncing back up and flying around the room. He began nibbling on an abandoned meal in the other corner.

"Where is she, Maz?"

She shrugged her shoulders again. "I'm finding it hard to believe you don't know that for yourself."

I wanted to scream and yell. But I had to fight the temptation. Giving away anything would just ruin the situation more. And knowing Maz, she would help the Resistance in any way that she could. Supreme Leader and Hux would have none of that.

I slipped into the small booth, covering my hands over my face as I exhaled a breath of air and sighed, exasperated.

This was failing. And with time passing, the First Order would grow weary — impatient. This mission would make me look weak, foolish, and reckless. Even Supreme Leader would look down on me. And Hux would use this against me for as long as he could manage.

I knew Maz wanted to speak, but there was something stopping her. Eventually she found the strength and blurted the words out.

"Do you want me to call you by your true name or the name you've given yourself?"

I removed my hand from my face, staring Maz straight in the face. She'd placed her glasses over her eyes so that her orbs had grown, no longer small little slits that made me feel uncomfortable.

I remembered Maz when I was younger — before going to train with Skywalker. She was a local stop Solo and I would visit when he wasn't smuggling but trading. It was an outpost where the Republic was able to gain help as the Empire had turned to ash. Little did they know it would rise again in the form of the First Order. When I'd met Maz she said I reminded her of Solo — that I was in good hands and had those around me who would help. I had believed her at first, but it all decimated when I was sent away, and began to feel Snoke sweep in through my mind. By the time Skywalker had tried to kill me, it was all too late. I had needed to save myself then escape to Snoke with those who had decided to follow along as well.

"Ben," Maz's voice was gentle, and strangely timid. I let my hand fall into my lap as I looked up at her. Her eyes were soft, glassed over. She stretched out her small hand and brushed it along the tips of my fingers.

"I think what you're really searching for is hope. Hope for something better to come along. I sense the conflict in you — you're lost with where to go, even though you believe you've found your place . . . I feel a resolution — a redemption in you. But it won't come easy. You'll find it. With her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all I'm sorry it's a short chapter! But it will be picking up soon and more answers, details, and secrets will be coming to light!
> 
> ALSO: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Hope you all had a splendid Holiday season -- I know I did! :) 
> 
> Make sure you VOTE, COMMENT, FOLLOW AND ADD TO YOUR READING LISTS! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promise stuff is about to get JUICYYYYY.
> 
> Holly.


	9. The Garden

A tightening in my chest began. Her? Her. I sat up straighter in my chair and leaned across the table, staring at Maz.

"Who is it Maz? Who is this woman? The princess? The princess!" I reached out a hand, trying to see into her mind. "You will show me who she is."

But Maz wouldn't budge. She just slid out of the booth and started to walk away.

"That is for you to find out, child." She grabbed the tray Pun was eating from when we had begun our talk and then shooed me away. "Now go. That Porg is trying to eat my food and I don't want him taking any."

I began following Maz out of the secret room and into the bustle of the cantina. She was already talking with others, dismissing my presence, but I wouldn't let her. I continued following her until we both reached the main entrance and she opened the door for me, turning my way and urging me out.

"Go on now. Go!"

"Not until you give me more help."

Maz shook her head. "Don't you realize I've supplied you all the help I can? It's all up to you to find the rest and piece it together!" She peered out the door and her eyes widened.

"You must leave now," she said deftly, pushing a sack of food in my hands. "The Resistance pilots are here. You must leave before they recognize you."

"They can't recognize me," I scoffed, "I'm not wearing my mask."

"True. But one of them can." Maz pointed out the door for me to see. My eyes met with the same dark brown hair, olive toned skin, charming eyes, and easy charisma. His laugh and his presence. Even as children he still tried to be better than me — though it was hard to tell if he could control some aspect of the Force since he'd grown up on Yavin 4 where the last Force tree remained, it was still undetected.

Poe Dameron.

I turned back only to find Maz, pointing towards a back door. She shut the front one and led me towards the secret exit, making sure I wasn't seen. Opening it up, I stepped out into the back of the castle onto the green lawn. Maz held the frame of the door tightly, trying to avoid eye contact, but upon meeting my gaze, she urged me to kneel down.

"Come here," she said like a doting grandmother. I knelt without further hesitation.

Her small hand caressed my face and I noticed this time her smile was more genuine than that of the ones I had seen and been met with before. She brushed away some dirt from my cheek and with tears glassing over, she whispered softly.

"Know who you are," she said strongly. "That conflict you feel now, can save you."

"And the princess?" I asked again. I swallowed the lump in my throat, hoping this time she would actually give me a thorough answer.

"You needn't look further. You won't find her. She will find you. Your conflict inside will resolve then." Her head turned back towards the cantina — Poe Dameron's cocky laugh echoed within it's walls.

"Go!" She urged finally pushing me to stand. "Run if you have to! Don't talk to anyone."

The walk back to the cabin felt longer than usual. A cluster of clouds had suffocated the blue sky, leaving the forest darker as I stepped over fallen logs, broken twigs, and curving creeks. Pun had found a solid place resting on my shoulder. His soft noises providing comfort to Maz's words which had left me even more confused about what to do next. I couldn't think of any way the Princess could influence me. My beliefs lay with Snoke and the First Order. The galaxy would be restored to its rightful place. And the princess was against that. If she was the sole one who knew of Skywalker's whereabouts, she wasn't hope or redemption at all. She was an enemy.

How could she resolve a conflict within me I couldn't detect or feel at all?

I knew I was denying it. For I'd felt it when I was with Briar Rose. But it only came in quick flashes and disappeared soon after.

__________

Briar Rose was in the front garden trimming the trellis which was spreading like a wildfire up the chimney of the house. She must have heard me coming up the path for she turned and smiled my way, lifting a hand to wave.

"How was Maz?" She called out. Pun flew from my shoulder, fluttering to rest on the picket of the fence which surrounded the whole of the house. I pushed past the small gate and hung my head. To this Briar Rose frowned.

"She wasn't much help?"

"If help is waiting then I guess."

"Waiting." Briar Rose paused, thinking through the sentence I had returned. She placed a finger on her chin, brows knitting. "Why wait?"

"I have to wait for the princess."

Her head cocked to the side. "Why?"

I shook my head, ruffling hair out of my face; it stuck to my forehead from the sweat I'd produced on the hike back. I smelt terrible. A bath was called for.

"Nothing," I said, walking to the front door. "I'm going to take a bath . . ."

"Okay," she shrugged her shoulders.

It was the first time she'd reacted so simply to my troubles. I had expected her to nose around, dig deeper for answers rather than the ones I was giving which tried to get her out of my hair. But this time I didn't like that. For some reason I wanted her to press me more — I wanted her to make me tell her everything Maz had spoken of. She'd seemed keen on knowing before I had left and now looked more entranced with her trellis and garden.

Pun was chasing some butterflies of a sort around the garden. Why he wasn't flying but jumping confused me. He battered his wings, cawing up at the fluttering creatures. His short lazy jumps did nothing in aiding his cause. I stifled a laugh, and out of impulse took a few short strides over to Briar Rose who'd moved on from the trellis to other things.

"The cottage needs some work," I commented, running a hand over the plaster which was painted green. There were some holes, caused by who knows what. And the gutter seemed full of debris. I briefly glanced over in to it, finding leaves, rocks even, and other objects clogging up the system. I turned to Briar Rose, hands wedged into my pockets.

"When was the last time you worked on this?"

Briar Rose scoffed. "Don't ask. Too long."

I kicked a small stone back into the gravel of the path, walking closer to Briar Rose.

"I can fix it if you want."

"Please! Be my guest!"

She was intent on finishing her job. And I wanted to continue talking to her, but I didn't know what to say. There was so much and yet I couldn't think of one topic. I'd never felt this way around a person before. Ignoring it sounded like a good idea — but that was similar to suppressing; that led to worse things and actions.

"We know so little of one another," I commented, watching Briar Rose as she paced around the garden. She checked on her vegetables and fruits; her plants and trees; lastly her flowers where she threw together a bouquet. It was a colorful bouquet, filled with different species and kinds that conjured up a beautiful image.

"Ya don't say," she sighed. Pun had given up on his chase and was now relaxing in the shade. A small nest was hidden in the corner — something he'd created over time.

A soft breeze rustled the trees creating a soothing sound above us. I closed my eyes, inhaling the air and trying to fill my lungs. Exhaling, I felt cleaner in some sense. Like I was letting go of substance that was no good for my body.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, opening my eyes. She was now watching me, lips pursed and dark hair in her face. She brushed the strangles aside, breathing as she heaved up the huge basket of fruits and vegetables, placing the bouquet of flowers on top so they wouldn't be crushed.

"No," she answered plainly, "nothing's wrong. Can't a girl work when she wants?"

"I guess . . ."

"Kylo, Ben, whatever you call yourself," she placed her free hand on her hip. "I'm not here to become your friend — unless that's what you want then by all means! Ask Pun!"

I raised a brow and we both looked over at the Porg. He was watching us with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"What I'm trying to understand is you. You're . . . how do I put this nicely? Uhhhh . . . Complicated! Yes! That's it! And tense; and moody! Somedays you're all willing, other's you can't even utter one word! But I guess that's people these days. And my life has been empty of humans for a very long time. I don't know everything and that's because I've been secluded . . . So I guess what I'm trying to say here is, I'd like to get to know you too — if that's okay. Maybe you can teach me to be moody — I feel like I can be too nice."

"What you displayed minutes ago was good."

Briar Rose smiled triumphantly. "Good! See, you're not a bad teacher after all."

She spun around on her feet and began walking towards the door of the cottage. Pun eased himself from his soft slumber and paced alongside her.

"Come along then," Briar Rose chimed, "if you're so intent on knowing who I am, then we shall make an evening of it."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She looked at me — brown eyes wide and shining bright. "You'll tell me why you call yourself Kylo Ren, and I'll tell you about why this cottage hasn't seen a helping hand in so long."

"And?" I pressed, hoping there was going to be more.

Briar Rose bit her lip, trying to think of something else. She opened her mouth, letting the words flow out.

"And I'll try to help you," she said. "With your mission. If that's what you want."

She didn't have to say another word. Before she could open the door, I had it opened with the Force. She looked over her shoulder at me and winked.

"Touche, Kylo Ben." Her emphasis on my true named sent a shiver through me. Then she disappeared into the cottage without another trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter:) Give some kudos or comment and I will happily give you a shoutout in a following chapter:)
> 
> Holly.


	10. Negotiation

She could read into his mind without him knowing. He was withholding information from her but it didn't matter because she knew everything without him thinking she did.

Firstly, the Resistance was on the planet. Visiting Maz so it seemed or making a trade. The famous Poe Dameron was also there and she could tell that Ben wasn't fond of the man. Distant memories of a childhood and a brief interaction of the two gave it away. Also the fact his mother seemed to dote on the talented pilot ever since he'd shown a talent for piloting and a passion for restoring the Republic seemed irksome to him. 

Aurora called him Ben because she saw him, rather than the Knight of Ren who supposedly loomed in her small cottage in the forest. She didn't quite understand how a man so conflicted was under the rule of a man he felt abused by. Sometimes, long after he was asleep, Aurora would sift through his mind, figuring out bits and pieces he never told her when he would attempt to reveal himself. She giggled at the fact she'd claimed she knew nothing about him when in fact she knew it all.

He was still looking for the "princess". Aurora rolled her eyes at the thought. He'd never discover her true identity. Maz had clearly stated it. Somehow, it would be Aurora's choice to come forward to the Knight of Ren. She'd have to tell the truth — unlock that silly charm she'd placed over him the minute she'd met him in the forest. When he'd been unconscious, Aurora had seen his dreams of her. And she made sure that he couldn't recognize her. She fretted over the idea of showing the truth. What would he do? She saw the anger he suppressed — would it erupt and be taken out on her when he found out she'd fooled him?

And what was even worse . . .

Would he find the droid?

She felt the droid's presence on the planet from time to time but she could never detect where it truly was. Sometimes when she lay awake at night, she'd contemplate whether to get up and warn it of the dark forces that were looming nearby. But a feeling within her held her back. It kept telling her that this man — this Kylo Ren — wasn't all that he said he was. That he was more conflicted, confused, and torn than he let be seen.

She woke up early in the morning one day after he'd visited Maz and they'd spent time learning more of each other. She slipped out the front door, careful to not wake Pun who had become quite acquainted with Ben and had seen him more as a friend as each hour, and minute passed. The sky was a hazy blue — the trees swayed in the gentle wind that blew above her head. She felt content in the moment and with a soft tune conjured up a protection bubble and slipped into the forest so no one could catch her.

Invisible to the naked eye, Aurora traveled up towards Maz's castle but dared not venture inside it. She sat near a creek, that bubbled and gurgled fresh sweet water, ending the protection charm and watched the small group of Resistance fighters loiter nearby.

Poe Dameron — she recognized him instantly. The man was just as Ben had imagined and told her. He was standing over the other pilots, one hand on his hip, cockily looking at his comrades with one foot resting on a boulder while the other was on the ground. A small circular droid the color or orange and white was standing alongside him. A cute little thing, Aurora felt an impulse to befriend it. But in making her presence known, and self seen she'd give way to a whole new outcome she wasn't wanting to give up.

She wondered why on earth they were on the planet. As far as she was concerned the Resistance wasn't in terrible trouble from the First Order. They had allies spread across the whole of the galaxy — supporters were more than willing to help. So there had to be some secret reason or explanation for the visit. This wasn't some random drop-in.

A twig cracked behind her and she felt the leaves on the trees hissing as they were swept apart from one another. Aurora got ready to conjure up her bubble when all of a sudden, Ben stepped through the bushes along with Pun who crooned happily at Aurora's appearance. He fluttered over to her, landing gently on her shoulder and cuddling her neck. She patted the Porg gently on the head and then turned to Ben who offered a nervous nod and faint smile.

"You're watching them?" He pointed through the trees to the pilots. His eyes narrowed into slits when he saw Dameron.

Aurora managed to answer him with a nod. She stepped closer to him, peering through the same small opening of the grove.

"Why on earth would they be here?" She asked hesitantly.

"Probably because I killed some of their fleet when I arrived," Ben groaned. He turned away from the opening and stalked over to the large boulder Aurora had been sitting on previously. He let the small satchel slide to the ground and opened up the flap, bringing out some fruits. He handed her one and then a slice of bread.

"You left without breakfast," he said, trying to hide his care.

"Thank you." She held the fruit in the palm of her hand before taking a bite of it. Juice trickled down her chin and she swiped it away with the sleeve of her cloak. Then digging into the sweet warm bread, she made a sandwich.

Ben was chewing his food meticulously as he watched through the small grove of bushes. His brows were knitted together, wonder etched on his face. Aurora tried to peer into his mind but didn't want to be caught. Something felt that he would notice this time. His senses were extra heightened today.

"What are they talking about?" Aurora asked deftly. She knew he was trying to read into their minds — even force them to withdraw knowledge they wouldn't say without being forced.

Ben shook his head, holding a hand up her way to make her stop talking. She knew his power couldn't hurt her but she let him believe it and sat down on the soft grass a few feet from the boulder. She could still see through the grove and by then the pilots, and Dameron himself were closing down camp and heading up closer towards the castle. Ben slowly stood up and walked to the very edge, he could have been spotted if the Resistance fighters weren't so oblivious.

Aurora stood as well, Pun scrambling over to Ben and flying to his shoulder. The three watched the pilots until they disappeared from sight and the area was quiet except for Pun's cooing and the rushing of the water from the creek.

"We need to follow them," Ben said holding his hand out. The satchel went flying into his grasp and he slung it around his shoulder. Then looking at Aurora he nodded his head. "You're coming."

"Why's that?"

"They won't recognize you."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "They'll know me."

"Not if I use a mind trick."

"And how will you achieve that Kylo Ren?"

This time he rolled his eyes. He knew she hated calling him that. But he didn't prefer Ben either. He'd rather be nameless.

"I'll stay out of sight but if I see your need help, I'll use it."

"You can't do that without being in their presence. They need to see you. Besides, if anyone recognizes you it'll be Dameron."

"That's exactly my point. Dameron is force sensitive. I can sense it. My . . ." he paused, cutting himself off. "Nevermind. I just know where he grew up there was a force tree — it could have been one of the lasts. So he's got some control over it. I'm not risking anything right now."

"Except me," Aurora scoffed.

He leaned against a tree, resting his arm against it and then using his hand to scratch the back of his neck. Something flickered in Aurora's mind of a familiar man she'd briefly met when she was a child — they shared the same nose, facial structure, even smirk. But she brushed it out of her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll go in," Aurora agreed quietly. "But only because you're too scared to do it yourself."

"I'm not scared," he said quietly, and Aurora shivered. She stepped back hesitantly and tore her eyes from his.

"So Knight of Ren," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat and finally looking him again in the eyes, "what's your plan?

__________

She wasn't thrilled as she walked up the steps of Maz's castle. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she picked up the edge of her skirts, muttering and cursing under her breath. Ben had completely gone over the top with the so-called "plan". The purpose itself was to get inside, infiltrate into the Resistance's group and figure out any ideas they had in terms of getting ahead of the First Order. Aurora's purpose as his pawn was to be a distraction, to seem like she was any other creature in the galaxy who was trying to help restore the Republic.

She felt Ben's force on her as she stepped through the large doors that parted down the middle. Stepping into the dim lit cantina, Aurora searched the crowds trying to find the pilots, even Dameron. And when she spotted Poe up by the bar she shimmied her way through the creatures and people and beelined towards the vacant seat beside the famous pilot.

His comrades were nearby, huddled in the corner of the cantina. They eyed her but not too suspiciously as she reached Dameron's side. Her pulse quickened slightly and all too soon she felt Ben's mind trick taking over the pilots and Poe himself who turned to his left and found the small stranger standing beside him.

He raised a brow, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips, situating himself on the stool as Aurora ran a hand through her hair and pretended to look naive and meek.

"You looking for anyone?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. Aurora's eyes flashed towards the doors of the castle's entrance, feeling Ben's presence just behind them. She wanted to steal into his mind, warn him of what she was about to do, who she was with. But Poe was pressing her to answer, his charming and charismatic spunk tempting her. She finally placed her attention back on him and with a smile opened her mouth to answer.

"As a matter of fact yes."

"Oh yeah?" He leaned closer towards her, and she could already see into his mind. He found her attractive — mysterious and intriguing. Aurora could tell he was putting his guard down but also was careful. He didn't want to be fooled into a trap.

"Who?" Dameron asked. Aurora fidgeted and glanced out of the corner of her eye. She saw the flash of a brown leather satchel fly by the door and the wing of Pun. She ducked her head so Poe couldn't see her smile.

"Someone with the Resistance . . ." she attempted to look ingenuous and innocent. "I want to help them."

Poe stood straighter and she noticed that he looked towards his comrades suspecting something before focusing his sights back on her. Then, grabbing her arm, he pulled her away from the bar and into a quieter corner of the cantina.

Aurora pressed her back to the wall, hands behind her back. On the other side standing firmly against the stone was Ben; listening, anticipating and waiting for her next move.

"I'm Commander Poe Dameron. Resistance pilot. What do you want — what do you have that can help us?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat trying to formulate something plausible to fib. But nothing came to mind. She took a breath, exhaling the answer out.

"The princess," she said, "I know of the Princess of D'qar."

Poe's eyes widened in shock, surprise, and even delight. He licked his lips, almost as if he could taste the words; like a sweet he couldn't resist. Stepping closer to Aurora he narrowed his fixture on her and lowered his voice even more.

"What do you know of her?"

"She's on this planet," Aurora said quietly. She felt Ben's presence on the other side of the wall radiating and fuming. She wasn't sure if he was mad about what she was saying or relishing in the fact she could be giving false information. "Let the Resistance know she's safe. But the droid is missing. She hasn't seen it in years — it disappeared soon after her arrival on the planet as a child. If anyone truly knows about the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker it's the King and Queen."

"Of course," Poe agreed nodding his head, "we know that. But the King and Queen won't give in. They say that giving it away could result in the First Order knowing about their daughter . . ."

"The First Order knows nothing," Aurora lied, instantly convincing the pilot. She felt Ben relax and could picture him in his disguised attire crossing his legs and patting the top of Pun's head, whispering words of encouragement and compliment of the Porg's owner.

"Look's like she's got 'em, Pun."

Poe smiled confidently and he reached out to take the hand of Aurora, smoothing his callused fingers over the top of hers.

"Thank you," he said kindly, smiling down at her hand before looking her in the eye. "This information is good. I'll inform General Organa. She will be pleased."

At the mention of the name Aurora felt an intense pain ripple through her body. She grew rigid, sidling up against the wall further and gritting her teeth. She knew this wasn't herself reacting to the pain, but of Ben himself. And she knew why.

General Organa was his mother.

In that precise moment, Aurora forced Ben out of her mind, swiping away the mind trick he'd forced on Poe and anything else that fabricated the situation. For a brief moment it seemed as if Poe recognized her. His brows arched, his mouth hung slightly open. But it was gone when she touched his cheek, smiling gently and whispering the last thing she could advise. This note fully siding with the Resistance.

"The Princess is safe. The curse has not begun. But Ben Solo is with her. And his conflicting rises with each passing day. He will not hurt her. Let General Organa know that the Princess will bring her son back to the light, even if he doesn't know it yet."

She briskly stepped around him, keeping the spell on him until she was out of his sight then let him go. Walking out of the door she already saw in her mind, the pilot rushing to his friends to speak of the news.

It had turned overcast in the time she'd been inside the cantina. The air was brisk, colder and dry. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. Her cape was with Ben and she waited patiently for him to arrive.

The door to the castle opened and closed with a loud groan. Aurora heard Ben's boots hit the gravel as he jogged up to her, bestowing her cloak upon her so she could be warm. She thanked him, all the while noting his features on his face. He seemed pleased, grinning too which was something rare for him to do. Pun rested on his shoulders and cooed at Aurora almost as if complimenting her on a good job done. Together the three began the walk back to the cottage, cutting through the grove of trees and into the forest.

"You did well," Ben said when they were finally out of earshot from the castle.

"Thank you," Aurora replied, casting her gaze down to the twigs she snapped in two and the moss covering the forest floor. No guilt lay within her — even if she did dispel his name to the pilot.

"Will they leave?"

"Perhaps."

"Will they come back?"

Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "I could not tell what decision they would make."

Ben nodded his head. "Well that's fine. As long as I'll have more time to locate the droid or princess, I'll be pleased."

She didn't respond to him, but picked up her pace, yearning to get home. When he was asleep, she'd call on Maz. From there they would formulate a plan to bring him home.

"Let's hurry," she finally said, breaking the silence. "It's about to rain. We need to stay dry. And besides," she looked up at him, smirking, "I have a new book for you to read."

Ben smiled back, eyes gleaming. Aurora felt another burst of light from within him and sent up a silent prayer hoping they would continue. She hoped Luke would feel it within the Force. Maybe if he sensed it he would come back on his own and this silly search for him would end. And maybe that looming curse would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave Kudos and comments on here so I can send out shoutouts:) You all really encourage me when you do so and I'd love to return the favor!! xoxo


	11. A Voice

I'd been tromping through the forest all day looking for the droid. After giving up hope on finding the Princess and heeding to Maz's words and how the Princess would reveal herself to me, I figured it would be better to help the First Order in searching for the droid. If I were to find it, the last thing would be to ensue the curse.

When I'd left the cottage that morning, Briar Rose was fast asleep. It was the first time I'd ever seen her not awake. She'd made a small sleeping quarter in the window seat in the library room, near the crackling fireplace. A think wool blanket, accompanied by some fluffy pillows made it up to appear cozy and relaxing. She was snuggled into the window seat, legs tucked in close to her chest. Her freckles splayed across her face more obviously than they had before and she let out a quiet whistle each time she exhaled a sleepy breath. What seemed to be a faint smile appeared on her face, along with parted lips. I felt a pull in me — something I had learned to grow accustomed to — to trace along her jaw line. The sharp indentations of her cheekbones, the small outlining of where the dark brown-black hair began on her forehead; the freckles which splayed along her curved nose, and the small mole to the left of her cupid's bow. Her lips plump and rich looking . . .

I stepped away, taking a sharp intake of breath. Shaking my head, I tried picturing something that made my blood boil. I thought of them briefly, picturing their abandonment and neglect. I began to feel a reaction possess me and before I knew it I was no longer looking at Briar Rose affectionately.

Walking to the front door I was stopped by Pun who had cooed out softly, to which I assumed he did not want to wake Briar Rose. He had fluttered to the small banister post at the bottom of the steps, watching me with his round black orbs. Opening his mouth, it seemed to look like he was cooing sadly, even frowning.

I put a finger to my lips as I opened the door to step out.

"Not today," I said hushed. "I must do this alone."

The search for the droid would be one of displeasure and disappointment. With the little help I had received from Briar Rose, Maz, and even others who allied with the First Order, I had gained little to no ground on the case. A part of me felt obligated to go back and visit my ship, to send word to Hux and Snoke on my time. Although they wouldn't be pleased with the progress I had made so far, they wouldn't be disgusted with some of the facts I had received.

The ship was as it had been when I'd left it. Safe from anyone and out of sight. I boarded the ship, feeling a cold air seep through the thin layer of clothes I wore. It had been a long time since I had worn my suit. As for my helmet, it stayed right where I had left it — sitting in the pilot's seat. I lifted it, weighing the mask in my hand, staring at it as if it had eyes to stare back at me. A shudder rolled down the base of my spine. Placing the mask over my head I sat in the seat ready to make the call.

Both Snoke and Hux appeared on the dash of the pilot's seat. Both seemed eager to hear word of what had occured.

"My apprentice," Snoke said, his voice oozing and raspy, "what word have you brought for us?"

"Do tell Ren, we've been anticipating word. This better be good."

"Patience," I hissed to Hux, knowing I'd intimidated him with my mere voice. I thought I saw Smoke smirk but ignored the notion, knowing I had better be quick with my message.

"The princess is on the planet as well as the droid," I said slowly. The two exhaled what seemed to be panicked and worried breaths. "I have pinpointed a specific location to search and have visited Maz Kanata -"

"And has that woman been of any use to us?" Snoke asked, raising a hand to imply importance. Hux placed his hands behind his back to appear stronger.

Snoke probed my mind. He could do it easily. Soon enough he was sneering, not impressed with what I had to offer.

"This hasn't gotten us anywhere," he muttered in defeat. "The First Order does not have time to play silly games with an ally of the Republic and Resistance. If she cannot help us, you must find someone else who can."

"I have," I interjected, surprising them both. Hux raised a brow in curiousness. Snoke had settled back into his seat, waiting for me to continue.

"They've been of use. Easy to manipulate and get answers from." As I continued framing the lie to them to protect Briar Rose, I found it easier to get them to believe me. I didn't know why I exactly lied, but it felt better than telling the truth of how a mysterious woman had saved me from death and decided to help the Dark Side rise up in the galaxy war. By the time I was finished speaking, both of them nodded their heads in approvement.

"Well done," Snoke murmured with a chuckle. "If you have them wrapped around your finger, there is nothing stopping you. Continue with your quest."

"Do not fail us, Ren," Hux smirked. He still had hope that I would fail in some way. Part of me wanted to prove him right, but there was still the urge to prove him wrong.

They both disappeared from the call and I removed the mask from my face; sweat beading around my forehead, and my lips trembling as I tossed it to the side. I looked down, focusing on the black vest and white tunic. They hadn't seen my apparel which was good. Standing from the seat, I exited the cabin and walked back to the exit of the ship. The platform lowered to the ground, eliciting a groan as I descended it to the grassy floor of the planet. My boots planted firmly in the soil, and I made sure my pack was tightly secured around my shoulder before I trekked into the wood.

__________

Hours later I found myself nearing a small opening in the forest. The lush plants around me were blossoming. Scents of flowers, fruits, even herbs wafted the air and breeze that danced and spun around me. The soil had turned mossy — soft and green, so that if you were to fall, you wouldn't even get a scratch.

I'd grown hungry in my search and had managed to sneak out a couple snacks for the journey. Sitting down on the mossy ground, I laid my back up against a large boulder and dug my teeth into the juicy fruit that had grown soft under my supplies. It was bruised, but tasted just as good and I swallowed each bite just as quickly and hungrily as the one before. After, I leaned my head against the boulder, letting out a deep exhalation and sigh. My head had grown heavy, as well as my eyes and I found my lids drooping, head hanging.

It seemed I I had entered a dream suddenly. Visions and iridescent colors swam before me; unfathomable noises so beautiful and magnificent transcended the fantasy world. I felt overtaken by the thrill of it all.

And then it came out of the blue — blocking everything else so it was the only thing I could hear.

It was a beautiful voice. The one that sounded so familiar and beautiful in my dreams. I pivoted on my heels and started running in the direction. Maybe they couldn't hear me for they kept singing, tunes floating up into the air almost seeable — like different colors, some indescribable and never discovered. I felt possessed, even entranced. There was a drive in me to find what created such beauty.

I opened my eyes, waking from the dream but it shocked me to believe that this was no dream but reality. Around me the colors, and the voice echoed and radiated around the forest, causing the smallest animal to follow wherever it came from. I stood wobbling on tired legs, trying to pinpoint where I could go.

"Hello?" I called out, expecting, even hoping the voice would reply in return.

"Is anyone there?" I yelled earnestly. No response came.

Walking around a stump, I reached for my blaster in case anything dangerous were to happen. For all I knew, this could be some trick. Resistance Fighters could have found out I was on the planet and close by. I'd only know what they'd do if they had me in their grasp.

Around me, small flickering lights seemed to be coming to life. I spun around in awe, frustratingly trying to remember where I had seen them from. They felt and looked so familiar. Following them, they seemed to be floating in a direction from which the voice was coming from. I followed amongst them, feeling lighter than I had before.

The voice continued, sweet notes filling the forest air and billowing through and under the leaves, around the trees, rocks, the creek. It was a symphony of beauty and illuminated sounds. An orchestra of alluring and appealing notes.

I could have easily missed it, if it weren't for the sense I felt in the Force. Whipping to my left I caught sight of a deep red cloak. The fabric seemed soft to the touch and if I used the Force, I could freeze them until they appeared.

Had this been the one who'd saved me before Briar Rose came to my aid?

The floating and flickering lights had swarmed around the figure, dancing so it seemed. I began tromping through the forest, zig-zagging around the trees.

That's when the figure froze. It didn't need to look at me but all at once the singing stopped, and with it everything beautiful disappeared, leaving me in a gloomy, dark wood staring at the flash of the red clock dissipating from view.

"Wait!" I called out, stumbling over stones and logs as I tried to race after the mystery voice. There was a flash of light then the sound of twigs breaking. They were running away and without them in sight I wouldn't be able to detect where they were headed.

I forced myself to stop in the midst of the forest and closed my eyes. A deep sense of calmness washed over me as I lifted a hand to wield the Force. Wherever this person — princess or not — was, I would be able to find them. But all that the Force gave me was the life of nature around me. Not one ounce of human or alien presence.

Everything suddenly became deathly quiet. The trees weren't making a sound as their leaves rustled one another in a loving greeting. The creek's gurgling had hushed to something below a whisper, while the birds of the air whistled no more and merely disappeared into the safety nets of their home.

I craned my neck, looking at every angle I could possibly glance at in the proximity of my location. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

I lowered my hand, feeling defeated.

The one sighting and finding, I'd ruined for my own. I hung my head again, putting my blaster back in it's holster. The journey back to the cottage would take a long time and I wanted to be back before dark.

I would have to wait for another time. Despite what Maz had said about the princess revealing herself to me, it did little to aide my worrying and impatient demeanor. The First Order was running out of time.

It was time for me to take things into my own hands. Whether it was the right thing to do or not.


	12. Discovery

When I arrived back at the cottage, the first thing I noticed was Briar Rose was missing. The window seat was empty; bed made and parlor clean. The kitchen had seemed untouched other than a small mug sitting on the wooden table, empty with only small remnants of what had been inside earlier. I raced up the steps, jogging into the bedroom but found it just as it was when I had left earlier in the morning. Outside, the sky was growing dark — hues of pink, orange and purple were dimming to a darker more ominous color. With Briar Rose nowhere to be located, worry started to boil in the pit of my stomach. There was no reason for her to be out this late — with the risk of Resistance Fighters looking for help to find me, I worried they would use her to their advantage.

I paced around the room, stroking my chin, mumbling incoherently to myself. There must have been something, a good reason for her tardiness. As I pivoted on my foot, the boot sliding on the silkiness of the carpet, I briefly glanced out the window to see how dark the sky had become. Instead I was distracted by a small flicker of light protruding from a thicket in the wood not far from the cottage. Hustling over to the window, I pushed it open, poking the upper half of my body out into the air, straining to catch a glimpse of what could possibly be nearby.

My stomach dropped as only one thing tempted and seized my mind.

The Resistance.

I was down the stairs and running outside of the cottage without a second thought. Hand on my blaster I charged into the thicket of trees, following the flicker of light as it illuminated more of the vast nature around it. My heart hammered in my chest; I didn't want to think of the worst but it was the only thing that managed to invade my mind. I gulped in lungfuls of the warm night air, hoping my heavy breathing hadn't alerted anyone to my presence. If Briar Rose was anywhere near, she'd make herself known to me. That I knew. But if she was captured or in the presence of the enemy . . . my heart constricted even more just thinking of it.

The light was bright now, closer than ever. I slowed down to stealthily walk, finding the best places to hide and keep from being seen. My eyes searched every area they could within distance; there was no sound to be heard coming from the flicker. Treading softly, I gained ground, hoping that whatever was nearby wouldn't notice my approach.

Behind a small brush that blocked most of my view I noticed the shape of a lone figure. Adrenaline flowed through my body as I readied myself to strike. I closed my eyes, hand lowered to the blaster resting in my holster. Then without another thought I jumped through the bush and into plain sight of the figure.

The first thing I saw was the red cape. It flashed before my eyes and right as it was about to disappear I reached out my hand and used a Force hold on the figure to freeze them. I felt a slight disturbance from them but tried to push it out of my mind as I ran towards it, making sure the hold would not loosen.

There was no use for my blaster. Using my free hand, I replaced it back in the holster as I stalked over to the figure. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I noticed something familiar and white scuttle by but merely thought of it as a figment of my imagination. I didn't want whatever power this figure had on me to overcome. It was my turn to get answers; and even better, they could point me in the direction of the Princess or droid.

"You've been running far too much from me," I hissed manically. "You're mine now. Nothing is saving you until I have answers."

Approaching them in a mere few steps I rested my hand which held them in a Force hold on their shoulder. Immediately the hold dropped and an intense inhaling of breath came exuding from their mouth. The frail figure seemed to stumble forward but I wrapped a hand around their middle, hauling the cape closer. With a quick tug I whipped the figure around to finally come face to face with my prey.

Our eyes met and I dropped the cape, stumbling backwards, only to fall to the forest floor and scoot away. My mouth formed shapes of words which failed to slip out.

Other than a name.

"Briar Rose."

She lowered the hood of the cloak off her head, her hair falling gracefully around her shoulders. Pun — the figment of my imagination who had really been true — fluttered to her and rested softly on her shoulder, cooing at me in greeting. I remained lying on the ground, sitting up in disbelief as she strode over, offering her hand to help me up. I took it without saying a word and stood to my feet.

"Yo- You were th- the thing I saw today," I gasped out the words, pointing to the cloak for evidence. "The cloak."

She nodded her head. "Yes," she answered, "that was me."

"Then how . . . why are you . . ." my words weren't forming sentences. I was confused. Bewildered.

Briar Rose cut in, her voice entrancing more than it ever had. "I know what you're going to ask of me. But first just let me explain something." Her eyes didn't avert away from my gaze. In fact, she held them down with her stare.

"I need you to promise me, that you will not react to what I am about to show you." She held out her hand, palm faced up and open. I stared at it, perplexed, but then hesitantly took hold of it in mine. She smiled softly, stepping closer to me. A sweetness wafted from her skin and she gently placed her other hand lightly on my cheek.

"Ben," she said quietly, eyes fluttering closed and resting her forehead against mine. She opened her mouth, beginning to sing and that's when everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter but here is where everything is about to change! Hope you enjoy it:) 
> 
> Holly.


	13. Realization

We were suddenly in what seemed to be an alternate universe or galaxy.

When I opened my eyes we were located within a field — flowers sprung up and around of so many colors and textures. There was roaming wildlife — brilliant blue skies with no expanse of clouds to cover it up. I was in awe of everything around me, but more so with how we had gotten there. Looking to where Aurora had stood I found she was no longer there and holding my hand.

"Briar Rose?"

Or could I even keep calling her that?

She was nowhere in sight. Amongst me the wildlife and ethereal place seemed to be at peace and relaxed. I began walking through the field, tromping through the tall grass that reached just shy of my knee. Mountains made up a purplish hue towards the south looming and tall as snow just lightly sprinkled at their tips. A gurgling river ran towards the west of the field and the water seemed so clear you could see into the depths the large creatures that loomed beneath it.

What exactly was this place?

"My home planet." The answer came through into my mind but I pivoted immediately to find Brair Rose standing in front of me, red cape gone and instead replaced with the whimsical, watercolor, laced dress I had recognized so many times in my dreams. Twinkling lights fluttered around her as a crown of gold and silver encrusted flowers sat atop her head. She smiled at me, reaching out a hand and laughing gently.

"Come on. Don't look too shocked. There's still so much more to see."

"You're her."

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"You were in my . . . my dreams. How could I not remember or recognize?"

"I made it so you wouldn't."

"But why? You were supposed to be helping me find . . ." I felt flustered as I sputtered out the last words, "You!"

"Yes. But at the time I wasn't so sure about your motives. But now . . ." she picked up the fabric of her dress so it didn't drag on the ground as she walked towards me. I stayed put, watching in familiar awe. When she approached me a quiet caw sounded and Pun came fluttering nearby. He landed on a small rock ledge, perching in a comfortable nest, watching me suspiciously.

"I sense something in you," she said finally, looking me straight in the face, "something that I don't believe you've noticed yet."

"What's that?" I asked.

"The pull to the light."

I snorted at hearing this, rolling my eyes and stepping back from her. Her smile turned to that of a frown and she crossed her arms over her chest as she let out a huff of anger.

"Don't deny it Ben," she said defiantly, "you can't! Its there!"

She said my name. Causing me to grow rigid and tense. I snarled.

"Don't accuse me. Supreme Leader Snoke, The First Order: That's where I belong. Nothing about the Resistance, the light, none of it would ever get me to come back." I hesitated as I glanced at her again. "Not even you."

"What makes you think so? What had they ever done to you? What threatened you?"

"I'm not going to talk about this."

In that moment a brilliant light suddenly shone down on her and she illuminated. Everything but her had darkened, even myself. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and I was transported to another event.

I was in a castle. Stone walls and cold dimly lit hallways were the only thing I could manage to make out. As I tried to look for a window a soft cry of a child came from down the way and I found myself stumbling along to find out who insinuated the welp. A small glimpse of light shone from under a door and I bouldered through it, hoping to find what I was searching for.

There was a small cradle near the window where a small child lay. Little hands reached up, brown eyes gazing intently out the window to whatever it was they saw. I took a couple steps closer, not even noticed by the child and poked my head outside the window. I jolted when a floating mobile appeared — moons, stars, suns, and a small ship familiar to what I'd seen long ago. When I looked up there were two dark boots swinging on either side of the roof that jutted out, where a young boy with messy dark hair sat perched on the castle structure of a gargoyle.

Wielding the mobile he let it float up and down causing the child in the crib to cackle joyously. Clapping her hands and smiling, the boy smiled back, lifting his free hand to casually wave. His lips smirked upward almost as if he were to smile.

"Do you remember?"

I whipped around to see her at the door. And I knew I couldn't call her by any other name but her true one.

Aurora.

She stepped into the light room and crossed it till she reached me. "They can't see us. It's simply a memory we are in."

"Your memory?" I asked gazing down at her.

She shook her head. "No. It's yours. One you chose to forget."

"But how are we here? How did you find this?"

"It took a lot of searching. When you'd sleep I'd enter your mind to see what you were thinking. Not everything was available. The Force is strong with you in that."

We both smiled at one another upon the comment.

"But one night, I believe it was after we had gone to Maz's castle together you were dreaming. It seemed closer to your childhood than ever. And I was curious to know more about that. Though I knew a little about who you were, I wanted to see who you had become and how . . . this though, I was not expecting to find.

"I think it was a couple months after my coronation as the princess of D'qar. Your mother and father had come to visit and had brought you along. It was right before you left to train . . . with your uncle. You parents and mine had decided to keep both royal families within the castle walls. This was the beginning of the First Order. My parents had heard of it and knowing your mother they wanted to give word to her. Your father on the other hand wasn't thrilled to know another "Empire" was in the midst of development, but he was adamant on helping. That left you to your whims. You found me when my nurses had left one afternoon out of the ordinary and watched me for the rest of the evening. Your mother found you when she was walking the grounds with mine. They saw the shadow of the mobile floating and found you sitting on the gargoyle. They yelled at you to get down but you refused. You wouldn't let me be alone."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Incredible."

Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you could say that. To me its normal — like any other simple occurrence."

"Do you revisit your memories ever?"

"Yes. Quite often actually. I find that whether they be good or bad memories, theres always something I can learn from them. Something new every time."

As we continued watching our younger selves I heard a familiar shout come from outside the window. I felt my hands turn into a fist but it was Aurora who grasped my fingers, stretching them out to mold into her palm as she pulled me towards the ledge. Part of me yearned for her to not take me any closer, but it was the ladder one. The tug in the pit of my stomach that felt instant loneliness and absence of the maternal.

I poked my head out the window and there she was. She was much younger, of course the crinkles and wrinkles had yet to appear due to her youth and exuberance but it was the ringing laughter after the yell that spread a warmth throughout my body. It was the familiar eyes — brown and warm that melted me, made me want to call out her name and reach out to her. I looked up towards the gargoyle and saw the small figure still perched in place. The voice calling down in response, stubbornly refusing to climb off.

"Do you want to know what she was thinking?" Aurora asked, breaking me out of my trance. I didn't have to look at her to answer, I could tell she already knew.

"She was thinking about how much you were like your father. How you were incredibly stubborn like him — but also like her — and how you never backed away from a project no matter how tedious or aggravating it was. But she sensed something in the Force about you too. She sensed a beautiful kindness, a love indescribable to all . . . That's why she wanted you to go train with your uncle. Because she imagined you were destined for greatness."

"Why did she never tell me that?" I whispered. Anger and dread turmoiled within me. "They both were never around. And they're relationship was destined for destruction. All I saw in my childhood was fight and anger . . . no love whatsoever."

"Oh she realized her faults soon after. Of course she was stubborn coming to terms with them." She jabbed me in the side and I looked her way seeing the small smirk cross her face. "Like parents, like child."

"This doesn't change anything," I said stepping away, "the past is the past. You have to let it die."

"That's where we disagree," Aurora mused, "I believe the past is vital to our future. We can forgive and move on to better things, but we mustn't never forget. Forgetting is not letting go. It's suppressing the pain and hurt, hiding and shoving it under a rug. It has to be addressed so you can move forward. Never let the past die. Let it live."

The familiar light began shining across the room. When I looked to Aurora I saw she was holding out her hand for me to take it.

"Come on now. Let's go home."

There was no hesitance in me. My hand grasped hers tightly and like a blink of an eye we were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song "Once Upon A Dream" cover by Lana Del Ray from Maleficent 
> 
> So there you have it! The big bomb has been dropped for Kylo! But we already knew that;) There is so much more to come soon enough so make sure to stay tuned! 
> 
> KUDOS. COMMENT. ADD TO YOUR READING LISTS. SUBSCRIBE.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter:) 
> 
> Holly.


	14. A Fall

We appeared back in the glen. The light slowly dimmed from us and disappeared without much more of a notion. Looking around me the twinkling lights which had showered Aurora in splendor faded slowly, blinking last goodbyes to their princess. Pun was rested against a rock where his nest had been in our trip. He cooed gently at us and shut his eyes, for once giving us privacy. It wasn't until all the lights were gone that the only thing left was the shining of the sunset behind the trees. Takodana was turning to night. But I had little reason to go to sleep.

I looked to Aurora. Instead of her dress she'd returned to the red-hooded cloak and village attire. The dress: accompanied with pantaloons, boots, and a warm long-sleeved shirt underneath the corseted vest. She smiled warmly at me, this time a kind of smile that gave a notion of a secret we were both in on. I couldn't help myself. I smiled back. Looking down I could still see our hands interlocked. Her small, freckled ones looked intimate with mine. The familiar feeling of what I'd felt in every moment with her had begun building up within me. She must have sensed it. Her free hand reached up to settle on my cheek. Face slightly flushing she looked down at her worn boots then upon me once more.

"I feel it too," she said softly, "in fact I've been feeling it for a long time."

"Is that something you decided to hide from me as well?"

She stifled a giggle, looking down again.

"No."

"But you seemed so . . ." I stumbled for words, "frightened of me in a way."

"Yes," she replied, "I was . . . in a way." We both lightly laughed at the repeated phrase before she continued. "It was because I knew you were searching for me. To find the droid. To find your . . . Skywalker. But when I sensed the light within you, I knew it would be better to reveal myself and have you decide, what was best for you to believe and choose."

"Maz was right," I said in disbelief, "she said the Princess would reveal herself to me. I didn't believe her at the time."

"She was the one who told me I needed to hide myself from you. But when I visited her not long after you had first arrived she told me that I needed to tell you who I truly was. She senses it in you too, Ben . . . the light."

I didn't know what to say. It had been brought up so much I'd felt as if there was going to be no way to escape it. Every joyful thought left within me in an instant and was replaced with aggravation and annoyance. There was nothing more I wanted to talk about. I began turning, unleashing myself from her touch and began walking away.

"Ben! Wait!"

"WHAT!?" I roared, suddenly whipping around and glaring at her. She froze, quaking but soon stilling as my gaze continued on her.

"What is it that you want!?" I asked exasperated, "because I am refusing whatever you have to say about my past and how it can save me! The past can do nothing — no matter how much you may depend on it! And you know what Princess? You're past is catching up to you — and it's gonna kill you if you keep it that way. That's why you let it die. That's why you don't bring it up."

Aurora's face didn't change as I spat at her. Nor did her eyes well up with tears and stream down her rose-colored cheeks. Rather they remained gentle, kind, and understanding. She stood firmly and open before me, not bowing down to what should have been a superior leader. I tried to use the Force — to see into her mind, but a large wall of power was blocking me. She wasn't letting me in, wasn't letting me see into what her next plan was.

My brows knit in confusion and anger, and soon enough it was Aurora who was using whatever power she possessed to get into me. My barrier was far less stronger than hers for she burst through and saw into every crevice of memory, emotion, and flaw. She had flooded my bloodstream, seeping in to the muscle and bone. A physical pain burst through me but it couldn't be stopped. I gritted my teeth, suppressing a yell.

Then it was over.

I stumbled back, managing to stay standing and caught myself before I could fall backwards. Flustered and out of breath, I looked at Aurora who neither smiled not glared. Her face held no emotion. She was a closed book.

Opening my mouth to speak, I found no words could be released. Had she cursed me?

Stepping closer, her cloak dragged lightly on the mossy ground. The lights began to surround her again. Pun had left his small resting place to perch on her shoulder. He watched me stoically as Aurora drew in even closer.

"You can talk," she said interrupting the silence, "it's your fear which doesn't let you speak."

"You are wicked. A curse to the First Order. But your downfall will come sooner than you know . . ."

"If you say so."

Approaching me finally so that our bodies could practically touch, Aurora smiled softly. Part of me wanted to reach out, hold her palm in mine but I resisted the urge. This was no time for weakness. Supreme Leader and Hux would be more than disappointed with me. I had already caused them so much grief that I knew I'd have to keep hidden. It would be a shame and mess for the First Order's plans.

"If I ever try to remember what my life was like on D'qar before I left, I try to think of the moments where my powers were for good. Not for protection of myself or where it didn't have to be hidden. I don't think about how it worried my parents for the people to discover that their princess possessed something unlike the Force but familiar; like a cousin in it's own way. There are parts of the galaxy that haven't been searched or discovered. Maybe there is something omnipresent that hasn't been recognized either; and it floats and watches us. Just as the Force does. It moves; in, through, around.

"I can't think of that day you refuse to remember. I was too young to possess memory at that age. But when I visited with you, and the first time alone while you were sleeping, I came to the conclusion that we are bound by something. Something unheard of and magnificent. We come from two opposing sides of this galaxy. And yet there is something out there bonding us to each other.

"Your Uncle Luke — I remember him. He visited D'qar soon after the curse had been set upon me . . ."

It was the first time she'd mentioned the other half of my mission out in the open. I questioned whether she knew I was supposed to induce it. But with a shake of her head I knew she was oblivious of that fact and continued with her story.

"He came to visit. To speak with my parents, to give hope to them that whatever happened to me in the coming of the First Order I would be safe. He had come from his Jedi Training Academy, and I vaguely remember him mentioning a student of his who was far beyond anyone he'd ever dreamed of teaching. He explained how the young Jedi in training was brave, stubborn and determined. Who wanted to learn to control his power and strength. He was similar to someone Luke had once known. Someone who had come back to the light when all hope had been lost. In telling me at the time I couldn't figure out who it was. But now when I look back on this memory I knew he was speaking of you.

"Ben," she whispered, hands reaching out, gently touching my chest so that her hand rested over my heart. She could feel the rapid pulsing, the heat on my skin through the frail shirt. Her brown eyes enveloped me in an intense stare before they fluttered closed.

Soft lips touched mine gently. But it was me who pressed deeper, inhaling the scent of her. My arms encircled her, protecting.

And that's when I knew.

I would not ensue the curse upon Aurora.

In fact, I would make sure the thorn in my trouser pocket would never prick her finger.

She would not fall. But I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENEDDDDD!!!!!! 
> 
> God I am so relieved. And what's even greater is that I wrote this and am posting it in my Psychology class. Hey, it's Friday -- college girl's weekend starts now! 
> 
> KUDOS. COMMENT. SUBSCRIBE.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)
> 
> Holly.


	15. A Promise

She could feel it. She could see it. It was quiet at first but upon his lips pressing fiercely to hers she knew that it was stronger than most of her powers she could conjure.

Their bond was unbreakable now. Nothing could destroy it.

Pulling away from him was hard. She felt a strong energy between them that struggled to keep her within reach but upon opening her eyes and staring into his she felt a familiar peace settle the power to a calming state. A smile played at the ends of her lips, and she thought she saw something like that in him as well.

His arms still encircled her — protective and strong. But it was his voice she found exuded the most vulnerability she'd ever seen him possess.

"I promise you," he whispered deftly, so only she could hear, "I will protect you. Whatever crosses you, whoever tries to hurt you, I will not let them."

The curse, she presumed: that was what he meant. Nodding her head she let him know she understood him fully. Then pressing her head to his chest she closed her eyes and contently listened to his heart beating behind his shirt and skin.

Bring him back, she prayed silently. Bring him back to the light.

Just because his promise to her was a good sign, it didn't mean his alliances were still with the First Order. She felt his loyalty for them pulsing within his veins. Where the darkness ebbed, and roared for the light to be defeated. Because it was still there, but barely. It was holding on to the last strings of hope that forged and attempted prosperity. But it had been dwindling for some time and there was not much time left. If anything the war would continue to rage on inside him just as violently as the war that happened within the galaxy.

She wanted to see Maz. To tell her the somewhat good news. But what would Maz have to say when she found out that there was something behind the vision of her protection? She'd no doubt, assume it was blindness. Blindness because of a silly attraction. Did Maz even know about the short brief history Aurora and Ben Solo had? Two royals from two different locations of the galaxy had somehow come together in a brief meeting as children. The bond started there. There was no denying that.

So how else was she going to send word of good news? If it was even so. Aurora hoped more than ever that Poe Dameron had reported the news back to the Princess. But she sensed the pilot had other problems of his own that may have distracted him. Something about another mission. She was unsure.

Leia would be more than overjoyed to hear the news. She could feel the depression and mourning through Ben. There seemed to have been a special force between the two — more than the father son bond Han and him had possessed. Aurora sent up another prayer, hoping that Leia would feel the good news through the Force. It seemed to be the only way.

"What are you thinking?" Ben's deep voice broke through her wild thoughts bringing her back to reality and the present. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the serene and somber face, noticing hints of sadness flicker in and out of sight. He sensed something within her, but didn't press. Aurora let her mind subside from all the options she had and simply smiled to reassure him.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to be okay. I'm no longer scared."

"Good," he replied, the right side of his lips lifting up in a smirk. That was his father showing — through his crinkled nose and confident demeanor. Still holding her hand he began leading her out of the glen towards the path which led back to the cottage. Pun had situated himself on Ben's shoulder, cooing happily. The sky had darkened to a deep purple and soon enough it would be blanketed in a dark navy that canvased the sky. The stars — no maybe they were ships of some kind instead — twinkled above her. She smiled as something flashed, maybe jumping into lightspeed.

They were approaching the cottage when he froze. Aurora had sensed it too, and she turned to gaze up at him, brow furrowing in confusion. She tugged at the white sleeve of his tunic.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying to grab his attention. "What is it?"

"They're here," he answered matter-of-factly. His grip tightened on her and he walked quickly to the cottage, bursting inside and shutting the door behind them. Aurora watched him as he went to a small cabinet and brought out the fixed uniform — the all-black shirt and trousers, the cape. But he was missing something, and she could tell it worried him more.

"Your mask," she answered for him. "Where is it?"

"The ship," he replied. "They're in the system, they haven't landed but they will soon. I need to go to my ship to get the mask."

Aurora nodded. There was nothing else to say. As he went upstairs into the bedroom to change, Aurora discarded her red cloak on a chair and tended to the fireplace to start warming up the confines of the cottage; then into the kitchen to prepare a small dinner. Her stomach was empty and it growled respectively. But all the while, Aurora knew this was a simple ploy to distract Ben. She'd follow him to his ship, scout it out. It's not that she didn't trust him. For she did. But she wanted to see who exactly the Resistance were up against. If she got any word on what they were planning to do for attack, she'd get it back to Maz who would alert the Resistance quickly.

She was boiling some water when he appeared back in the foyer. When she turned around she felt herself unable to utter his name. It didn't suit the way he looked in the uniform. He looked sovereign — but far from a prince. He seemed darker, angrier; it was as if the uniform took charge of him. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Pun rustled in his small nest by the fire but didn't crow once.

Brown eyes met similar ones. They held one another in place until the owner of the former spoke.

"I have to go."

"And you'll be back?"

He looked down, his cape rustled the wood flooring making a soft whooshing sound. Nodding his head he glanced back up at her then towards the door.

"If I don't return promptly, don't worry. I'll send word to you somehow."

Aurora nodded her head this time. She didn't expect him to come up and say goodbye properly, but as he did, she felt a smile take charge on her face. She could sense his shyness, his awkward character as if he wasn't sure what to do. But it was okay. He was staring indefinitely at his black boots but Aurora gently urged him with the tip of her finger on his chin to look at her. Smiling in greeting, she let her hand cup his cheek and closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to his. Then pulling away from him, she let him slip out the door without another word and into darkness.

Once he was out of sight, Aurora glanced at the depleting fire and at Pun's curious expression. The water was simmering now, a low boil and she'd put in some dried beans to make it seem as if she were cooking a stew. Grabbing her cape and putting it on, she tucked a small dagger into her pantaloons pocket and stalked to the door. With her hand on the door knob she looked to Pun who cooed with explanation. Placing a finger to her lips, she opened the door and sent a promise to the Porg she would be back.

With a soft click of the door shutting behind her, Aurora walked across the cottage yard, past the gate and into the grassy field towards the glen. Ben's trace was awake and prominent. It would be easy to follow in suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get cray! Stay tuned! Aurora is not as meek and weak as you believe! ;)
> 
> KUDOS. COMMENT. SUBSCRIBE. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! xoxo
> 
> Holly.


	16. Protect

By the time I made it to the ship, darkness had settled over the planet and nothing was in sight that would mark me suspicious. I boarded the ship, quick to shut the door behind me and walked into the pilot's pit, placing the mask on my head and turning on the ship, bringing everything to life. I was hoping for a quick meeting with the First Order — with Hux even if that's what it had to come to. I wanted them to know I was close to finding the droid. I'd say whatever I could to protect Aurora.

I was out of the atmosphere of the planet and quickly approaching the Finalizer. Hux would be there. Along with Snoke who'd project himself to us from his nearby ship. As I landed the ship on the dock, I thought I felt a slight disturbance in the cockpit. Something was nearby. I just couldn't detect what.

General Hux was awaiting my arrival right as the ship opened up and I walked down the ramp. Some stormtroopers and fellow First Order workers stood nearby and behind him, anticipating the news they'd been wanting to hear for so long. My steps were loud and booming. I thought I saw Hux flinch and smiled beneath the mask. Anything to make that small rodent squirm gave me happiness.

"Commander Ren," Hux said with a smug smile appearing on his face. He took a few steps towards me seeing I had stopped walking. "What a privilege it is to meet with you on such short notice."

"If you think I've failed you and the First Order on this mission, you're wrong," I said. I could vaguely hear my real voice underneath the one the mask exuded. "The droid is on the planet."

"What of the Princess? Any word on her whereabouts?"

"I leave that to later. Within this proximity I am not authorized to speak of it." I turned on my heel heading for the cabins. To return to a familiar place for a short while would do me well. I'd have time to think about what my next tactic would be in protecting Aurora. As I walked away I heard Hux call out but ignored his meek voice. If he wished to speak more, he'd know where to find me.

Back in the confines of my cabin, I was met with a medical droid and costume droid who worked to repair on other mishaps I'd experienced. One of the droids was curious to see the stitching work on my uniform, but I forced them to leave it as it was and move on. The other droid who examined my wound was also suspicious of the healing process.

"A wonder," it exclaimed robotically, "what formula or technique is used to cure this?"

I shook my head. "Nothing you need to worry about."

After they finished I got up to go speak with Hux officially. It wasn't hard to find him. He was waiting near my cabin, hands held behind his back in that proper yet obnoxious way. His eyebrows looked like they were in disarray. When he spotted me walking towards him he met me halfway, walking on short legs that put little distance between him and where he'd been standing originally. But before greeting him I was distracted by a slight shift in the air. I whipped my head to the right, breathing through my mask as I tried to detect what was nearby. Nothing was in sight.

Hux cleared his throat, attempting to grasp my attention.

"Yes," I muttered through the mask. It came out gravely and exasperated. I thought I saw Hux raise a brow in pleasure that he was irking me.

"Supreme Leader has decided not to involve himself quite yet with the search. News is that the droid is no longer on the planet like you spoke of earlier. In fact it seems that the droid has been destroyed. Rather the map it contained that led to Skywalker was passed on to someone else. On the planet Jakku. No doubt the Resistance has already caught on but we cannot delay. We must get to Jakku before they can." He paused, a sly and smug grin on his face. "As for the Princess, we must have the curse ensue now. That will put the Resistance at a pause since the royal family of D'qar will not employ their army to help during the mourning of the Princess' death-like slumber. I presume she is still on the planet of Takodana. Maz Kanata would not lie — even if she sides with rebel scum."

There it was again. The slightest trace of something — someone nearby. It tore me from my conversation with Hux who abruptly scoffed at my disinterest in his news. I tore off down to look around the corner but found nothing. Looking near cabin doors I only found closed off rooms. Returning to an enraged Hux I pushed aside his emotion and desperately asked him to leave.

"News is news. We will get the map to Skywalker. Deploy our nearest allies and troops to Jakku to start searching. My return to D'qar will not be long. The Princess is just under our grasp. I feel it."

"Don't let that Force or any other matter fool you Ren. Remember, the Princess possesses deep power this galaxy does not know much of. She could be tricking you."

"Nothing tricks me," I voiced as I noticed a flash of something red flutter around the corner of the hall. Hux's back was facing them and I walked around him causing him to scoff again.

"Do not fail us Ren! Supreme Leader and the rest of this Empire depend only on you."

My steps echoed on the metal flooring on the hallway. As I rounded the corner, I held back heavy breathing, hoping that whatever intruder I found on the ship would be prepared to answer questions along with experiencing well-deserved pain.

What I found on the other side of the corner was the last thing I expected.

I ripped off the mask from my head, cool air hitting me as her chocolate eyes widened in greeting.

Aurora. And for once without Pun.

"What're you doing here?" I hissed, seething in a way that did little to scare her. She was still wearing her cape but it wasn't going to be of any help. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I had to follow you," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. I was expecting her to say something else but nothing came.

"You could've been captured! Hurt! Hell, even killed!" Closing my eyes, I grasped my helmet in my hand and used the other to pinch the bridge of my nose. I took some deep breaths, trying to let the anger within me evaporate and disappear. I felt Aurora's hand on my arm. Opening my eyes I noticed her smiling at me, like a child. Like a flash I was remembering the same grin on the baby in the cradle as I played with the mobile in my early days of using the Force. She seemed to have read my mind.

"Have they ever seen you without a mask?" She asked bluntly. I stood a little taken aback with how she changed the subject so suddenly but sighed and shook my head to answer her.

"No. Not yet . . ." I said, "but General Hux has . . ."

"And?"

"Supreme Leader."

"Supreme Leader?" She questioned.

"Snoke."

"Just now?"

"No. But they have before."

I saw Aurora's eyes widen a little as if she were stunned I had even spoken his name. Then she nodded her head and turned away to glance down the hallway. It was empty. And besides, we'd be able to hear anyone coming our way. The sounds of boots echoed heavily off the walls. No one could easily sneak up.

"Let's get going," I said hastily taking her hand and leading her down the hallway. Already I could tell Aurora was putting a mask of protection around her. I couldn't even see her but I felt her presence beside me. Loud heavy boots were sounding around the corner towards the ship dock and I replaced my mask on my head, clenching my hands into fists as I prepared to use the Force in any way to protect Aurora once more. Then again with her invisible field she wouldn't need my help. Still I wasn't going to risk anything.

Two Stormtroopers were walking towards me, levelheaded and prepared with weapons. When they saw me approaching they both froze and stood straighter, instantly speaking up.

"Commander Ren. We heard there was a problem here. Some creature was aboard the ship. We've come to take care of it."

"There's nothing to be done," I said matter of factly to them through the mask. I felt Aurora shudder beside me upon hearing this new version of my voice. I yearned to see what she looked like, if she seemed scared. But instead I sensed a yearning from her for me to take the mask off to be seen as who I truly was.

"The situation has been met with and taken care of. Now go. You're needed elsewhere. Prepare my ship. I'll be returning to Takodana immediately."

"Yes sir." With a quick salute the two raced off in the direction of the ship dock as Aurora and I followed slowly in suit. She still didn't remove the protection bubble. I was too stubborn to remove the mask. We were both not willing to take our guard down.

Hux was nowhere to be seen when we arrived to the ship dock. Few stormtroopers stood by and saluted in respect as I boarded the ship and the ramp closed, a loud sound echoing around. By the time I searched every room of the ship to make sure no one else was on board, Aurora dissolved the protection spell and removed her cape, folding it into her arms then placing it on the co-pilots seat as we both settled in to take off. I kept my mask on, refusing to look her way. She simply picked at loose threads on her skirt.

Soon we were safely outside of the Finalizer and flying back into the atmosphere of Takodana. This made Aurora finally look at me. Her eyes looked darker, sadder than the typical bright illumination they held.

"Why did you follow me?" I finally asked, eyes set on finding a safe and hidden spot to land without the Resistance finding the ship. I looked out of the corner of my eye. Aurora was biting her lip trying her best to form an answer I'd be pleased with.

"Don't try to lie. Be honest. It's better than trying to make me feel any better."

"It's not that I don't trust you," she finally spoke, her voice quieter and less strong. "I just felt something — I didn't want to be separated from you. And I worried . . . worried about you not being safe."

"I'm safest on the Finalizer," I said, "there's nothing threatening there."

"You don't like the general."

I chuckled. "The general is a rodent. He believes he's greater than most. But behind the title he's a weak thing that can't hurt a droid."

"And of Snoke? You didn't speak with him?"

I shook my head. "Snoke did not wish to speak."

She was quiet for a few more minutes, still picking at loose strands. But she cleared her throat, opening her mouth to speak, causing shivers to roll down my spine.

"What the general said . . ." she whispered, "about the droid, the map . . . Me even." She paused shaking her head. "Is it all true? Will you go after me?"

"No," I answered without hesitance. "I promised you I wouldn't. I will convince the First Order the curse is silly now that we know where the map to Skywalker leads. You'll be fine."

She didn't speak anymore. At first I believed it meant she was content. But a small wave of anxiety settled in the air soon after.

When I looked at her sitting in the other seat across from me, I felt a brief peacefulness and happiness settle me. The short visit to the Finalizer was stressful knowing she was there. But we'd made it out unscathed. Without her red cape on she looked less like a Princess and more like a regular village girl. Under her skirt were her pantaloons, which had been muddied along with her brown boots, her top corseted vest along with her white tunic seemed cleaner, but her hands were dirty as well. She'd been working to catch up with me to board the ship earlier and I hadn't noticed it till now.

Landing the ship was easy. It was settled close to where it had been originally when I first landed on the planet. The Resistance wouldn't be able to find it.

I smiled and turned off the ship, the engine slowing and whistling down to a low hum. Standing and discarding the mask and gloves, I stretched my hand out for Aurora to take. But she didn't. She looked up at me watching me for a moment timid and unsure of what to do with me. But after a few more silent minutes she resulted to hold my hand and leave the confines of the ship.

I didn't let go of her at all on the walk back. Pun was there to greet us as we stepped into the cool confines of the cottage. The simmering of the stew Aurora had started was still cooking, an enticing scent wafted through the air. Hanging my cape on a nearby hook, I followed Aurora into the kitchen, helping set the small table for a late dinner. When it was finally ready, we served the stew and ate in silence. The only audible sound was the crunching of bread, slurping of stew, and clattering utensils.

Aurora got up to place her empty dishes in the sink. Then turning to the go into the library room I stood up to block her. She raised a brow, looking annoyed but urged me to explain what I was doing. No words were spoken. Instead I simply took her hand in mine and led her up the stairs. Discarding the uniform, I stripped down to my linens but kept a shirt off. Aurora had changed into a nightgown. When she came back into the room she stopped at the door, staring at me as I eyed her, nerves coursing through every nerve, vein, and muscle.

I reached out a hand for her to take. She hesitated but gently placed hers in my palm. Then taking it, I pressed her hand to my chest, so she could feel the pulse of my heart drumming.

"I know," she whispered, nodding her head just slightly. She looked at me, heat radiating off the both of us — our bodies, and the strong force of the bond.

Foreheads touching, eyes closed, and not moving we stayed like that till the candle in the corner burned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS. COMMENT. SUBSCRIBE. 
> 
> Action, drama, and more intense things will be coming VERY soon! So stay tuned!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter:) 
> 
> Holly.


	17. Run

I woke up the next morning to the bright light of the sun coming through the window and drapes and the sound of a soft beeping. Scrunching my brows together and barely opening my eyes, I looked around, trying to find the source and only could detect that it was coming from my uniform. Careful not to wake up Aurora, I slid out of the bed, tip-toeing over to the uniform and glancing down. A small message appeared on the watch I had purposely removed for the sake of not being bothered. I glared at it, about to ignore whatever the First Order had sent until my eyes briefly glanced over what the message had to say.

Search over. The Princess is on the planet and her destination has been given away by an allied source. Snoke requests your presence for the remainder of the time until arrival on Jakku for the map to Skywalker.

In that instant my heart lurched. Every muscle in my body grew rigid. I turned my face, staring towards the bed where Aurora rested — still asleep and snoozing peacefully. Who knew how long the alert had been going off? The message clear as any day caused me to fret silently. My mind seemed to be at war with itself. There were staggering options to take. I worried none would help, that we were already too late and the First Order would be arriving soon.

I searched within the confines of my pack which rested nearby and brought out the small black pouch that held the thorn. I wanted to destroy it. Demolish it. Since it seemed every thorn bush had been killed off, if I got rid of this one then there would be no way to ensue the curse on Aurora. But I couldn't be that stupid or oblivious. The First Order had to have backups if this were to be lost. I shook my head, putting it back in the pack. There was no use.

There was a stirring in the bed and I turned back to look, just as Aurora was opening her eyes and glancing around. When she set her sights on me she smiled sleepily and raised her arms up, a yawn taking over and exhaling into the room. Sitting up, she threw her legs over the bed and stood, practically dancing over to me, the ends of her nightgown swaying.

The instant she noticed I wasn't happy her smile fell.

"What is it?" She asked quietly. She reached out a hand but I withdrew. Pointing to the watch I let her look at the message. Her eyes widened in shock, but she didn't shake in fear. Rather she spoke normally, as if it hadn't fazed her.

"But how did they find me?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I squeezed the watch in my hand, hoping it would break. But instead I tossed it back near my pack and began putting on my uniform.

"What are you doing?" Aurora asked.

"I need to leave. So do you."

"Why?"

"Have you listened to anything I've said Aurora!?" I roared, turning to look at her with fury. "You're in danger. The First Order is on it's way here. They could be mere miles from us, even around the corner. It's no longer safe for us to be together. We have to go."

"Don't treat me like a child."

"Don't ask questions like one."

The minute the words were out of my mouth I felt a sharp knife-like pain in my head. I grasped my head, eyes squinted as I stared at Aurora who's face was drawn in a glare. I knew she was doing this.

But the minute her eyes met mine the pain was gone and I was heaving, bending over my knees trying to gain breath.

"I'm sorry," I rasped out, looking at her as my breathing became more controlled.

Aurora didn't say anything. Rather she turned on her heal and left the room, padding down the hallway and retreating down the stairs. I could hear her in the kitchen, but next thing I knew the front door was slamming. I ran to the window. Aurora clad already in her village attire was crossing the field towards the forest. I threw the window open, pushing myself out as I shouted.

"Aurora!"

She didn't answer.

I cursed under my breath hurrying back over to finish putting on my uniform then made sure everything was packed in my pack and raced down the stairs out the door. Aurora was already in the forest, not stopping. I ran after her, leaving a fretful Pun in the common room wondering what the hell had just occurred.

"Aurora!" I continued racing after her. "Aurora come back!" Up ahead I saw her dark brown head of hair through a grove and raced after her. Using the Force I attempted to freeze her but I knew it would do nothing to help in my chase. Instead I kept running, finding that as I kept pushing, I drew closer.

"Aurora!" My breathing was growing ragged. Upon finally reaching her I'd found we'd put a lot of distance between us and the cottage. I wasn't even familiar with where we were. I reached out, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her towards me. She let out a shout, attempting to throw a punch. Her fist grazed my cheek, knowing a bruise would appear but she calmed when she found I wouldn't let go of her.

"Stop!" She yelled.

"Aurora! Listen! Listen to me!"

"What!? Just leave!"

"Aurora! Please listen! I need you to. As Ben, Aurora. I need to tell you something as Ben. Me."

She quit fighting me, her body relaxing as she watched me with careful eyes. My breathing was still heavy but it calmed as I pulled her closer to me. Though the uniform was of thick fabric, I placed her palm over my heart, hoping she could feel the same heartbeat from last night.

Our eyes closed as our foreheads touched. Another moment of bonding. The Force and her Magic. Unstoppable together.

"You need to run," I whispered. Opening my eyes, I pulled away just slightly, a lump lodging itself in the base of my throat. Her chest heaved up and down, her skin flecked with freckles and dark in the sunlight. I reached out, twirling a lock of her hair around my finger. I'd lost my gloves while running after her. Aurora reached out her other hand, resting it next to the one still on my chest. Her eyes didn't leave mine.

"You need to run," I told her, grasping her arms. This time more intensely and forcefully. "Run as far as you can. Hide. Do not let yourself be seen until I send out a signal you know is from me. And I will. I promise."

Aurora nodded her head vigorously. She held on to my suit, fumbling as she closed her eyes before opening them again. They held a sense of determination this time, an icy fire that would not be distinguished. Removing my hands from her arms I grasped both sides of her face, pressing my lips fiercely to hers. I felt the same amount of anguish ripple through her as my hands tightened their grip on her. It took every fiber in me to pull away no matter how much I didn't.

"I'll come back for you," I promised her.

She shook her head, a soft smile appearing on her face.

"If anything," she commented, "I'll be coming back for you."

I pressed my lips to hers once more, softer this time. "Fight," I whispered to her as I pulled away, "fight like hell. Fight for yourself."

"Promise me you won't bow to Snoke," she whispered back. "Fight the darkness that rages within you Ben." Her words seemed to propel me in a different direction but she still felt my anger. "If not, fight at least for what you believe. I'm not some damsel in distress. I can fight whatever it is on my own. But don't forget I need you too. We'll be together again. Soon."

I left her after that. My last glimpse of her was her hand in the air, still, as it bid me goodbye. The lump continued to grow in my throat with every passing step that distanced me from her. What propelled me forward wasn't the worry of her being captured. Rather it was of the hope and bond I felt with her that promised we would see each other again soon. But how long we'd be apart wasn't declared. I would have to wait and find out.

__________

She ran. As fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't stop once until she was inside the confines of the cottage. There, she packed a bag of supplies and collected other necessities before going towards the door. She would put a spell on the house — so that no one could see it or touch it. They're be remotely ignorant to it. Pun flew to her shoulder as Aurora closed the door and locked it, dropping the key into her small apron pocket. She threw on a gray shawl-like cloak and pulled the hood up before singing gently and casting the spell. She watched as the invisible shield swallowed up the cottage and felt grief wash over her. Who knew how long it would be until she returned?

It didn't take her long to disappear into the forest. She would travel East. Fewer populations roamed the area and Aurora figured if she could find any possible allies to the Resistance then it would be there. She also knew it would be where Maz would find her. She'd send the Resistance for her after.

Tromping over dead logs and dryer soil, Aurora pushed herself to move forward. Her breathing didn't labor, nor did she grow tired. There was a drive in her to keep moving. Just as Ben had said. She remembered then that she hadn't conducted her protection spell over herself, she began singing out a spell, hoping that whatever roamed in the forest wouldn't follow or attack her.

Not but a few moments later Aurora first heard the droning. Then the stomping, followed by the shouting. She abruptly stopped her spell, swiveled around in place, trying to detect where the noise and voices were coming from. Then through the small break in the trees, Aurora spotted them.

Stormtroopers.

Clad in white, walking in a four by ten line, forty of them were on her trail and approaching. They must have heard her singing out the spell. Aurora spun around, trying to find a brief hiding spot: it was now or never. Pun flew down from her shoulder and squawked around the ground. Motioning for him to follow she hid behind a large tree, adrenaline rushing through her veins and her voice shaky as she began speaking to the Porg.

"Pun, you must take this. Here." She fastened the chain with the key around his neck and then applied a small pouch to his back, placing a flat stone inside it. "The key is for the cottage," she added, "while the stone is a signal for Ben. You must find him. This stone will let him know if I'm okay or not. Don't follow me Pun. Do not reveal yourself to anyone. You must hide unless Ben or I appear. Do you understand?"

The Porg seemed entirely melancholy at the Princess' words but cooed gently in agreement. As the sounds of voices grew louder and shouts persisted, Aurora looked up and around her before placing a kiss on the Porg's head. The kiss itself made it so that no one would recognize Pun as her own. He'd merely be a forest creature — only seen for who he truly was to Ben and herself.

"I'll see you soon. Now go, Pun!" She hissed shooing him away. "Fly if you can!"

Pun waddled a few steps away but turned to look back at Aurora. Although she was smiling, encouraging her friend to do as she said, he felt a worry within her that didn't ease him. Cooing once more, as if to ask what was wrong, Aurora shooed him again, turning her back almost as quickly. Her last words echoed within Pun's mind.

I'll see you soon. . .

But how soon?

The Porg watched the last light of his Princess slip away as the shouts grew nearer. Shots ricocheted off the forest trees and echoed amongst everything that dwelled beneath it. He cawed out gently, hoping that he'd at least hear her voice once more but nothing responded. It was then that he saw the small troop of white-clad soldiers tromping through the forest, he fluttered as much as he could to a nearby branch and perched there, watching as the dozen stormtroopers raced passed. He thought he heard a shout — one of them saying, "I think I spotted something over this way!" As they disappeared into the depths Pun stayed perched until he knew they wouldn't return. Then bracing himself, he gently coasted down to the forest floor, looking like a helpless creature before waddling along, picking up on the scent of Ben. Yes, he would find Ben. Maybe if he found Ben they would find a way to protect Aurora more. But in the haste of all that had occurred Aurora's protection on herself was barely helpful.

Pun continued his lone journey, hoping the dark-dressed man who was seen as a Dark Lord to others would smile upon him and help him find Aurora once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS. SUBSCRIBE. COMMENT! 
> 
> Things will be getting super intense! I can't wait for you guys to see what happens next! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)
> 
> Holly.


	18. Lace and Blood

Resistance ships flew over my head as I began tromping through the forest, back to the cottage to see if Aurora was there. The first sounds of them had me casually assuming it was more First Order ships arriving, maybe even traders in search of some well-earned cash. But the minute I spotted the familiar Republic sign my stomach dropped.

Both opposing sides on the same soil only meant one thing.

A fight was going to break out.

My pulse escalated. This wasn't good. This wasn't how this plan was supposed to go. But since meeting Aurora and understanding her curse shouldn't ensue — that there were other ways we could find Skywalker — my beliefs had changed. I never thought I could find myself caring about another being, another human as much as I did for Aurora. Ever since my childhood, going off to train with Skywalker and finding truth in Snoke, I had made an oath to not feel; to not love. Love was a weakness. But she had made it a strength. Aurora had changed my mind; she had altered my credence.

But love was only saved for her. I didn't believe that anyone else was redeemable.

After putting some distance from where I had first spotted the Resistance ships, I figured I was closing in on the proximity of the cottage. But upon arrival to the familiar break in the glen where the cottage should have been, I came to find it was no longer there. Instead only an empty field remained. I walked towards where the house had previously been and reached out, closing my eyes; wielding the Force to reveal whatever had been placed upon the land. In a quick flash, I was envisioning Aurora leaving the house, then placing a spell upon the cottage so that it was invisible to the naked eye. So she must have never returned.

Opening my eyes, I let my hand drop to my side. The cottage was safe but the area around it had clearly been searched. I felt it through the Force. Stormtroopers had tromped through the area, and close on Aurora's trail. It was impossible to think how easily her whereabouts had been disclosed.

I turned on my heal, trudging back into the depths of the forest, my heart hammering even harder than before. There was no other bond I felt that reached to Aurora for me so I was left wondering if she was alright or not. I ran a hand through my hair, steadying my breathing. I was panicking. This never happened to me.

A small incline lay ahead of me, and already the slight burn in my thighs began to ache. Off to it's side was a small dug in cave. A slight movement from inside it's depths caught my eye. With my hand on my saber in case of any danger, I deftly walked towards the cave, on edge.

I ignited the saber; the humming sound and red color highlighting the ground beneath me and the cave. With a quick swoosh I drew it near to the opening only to hear a familiar noise and sound coming from the darkness.

"Pun?" I knelt down, turning off the saber, and coaxing the Porg out of the small cave. "What on earth are you doing?"

Dusk was falling upon the planet. I'd been alone since the early morning, making my way towards the ship, and also warding off First Order allies on Aurora's trail. What I hadn't expected to see or find was a familiar face, peeping out from a small cave molded with mud, clay, and sticks near a fallen tree log.

The Porg crawled out of the cave, cooing and upon meeting my eye fluttered to my shoulder. He nuzzled my neck, a comfort to see a friend midst the chaos that would soon ensue.

"Where's Aurora?" I asked him. Finding a chain with the key to the cottage as well as a small black pouch, I removed both from Pun who shook out his feathers happy to be rid of the weight that was weighing him down. I opened up the pouch, turning it upside down in my hand to see what on earth Aurora must have sent.

A small flat stone sat in the palm of my hand.

"What's this mean Pun?" I was confused. A flat stone? What could this possibly entail?

Just as I was about to put the stone back in the pouch, a bright blue light encapsulated the stone, practically blinding me. Out of shock I dropped the stone to the ground and watched as it continued lighting. Suddenly an apparition appeared from the light.

I squinted my eyes.

Aurora.

She was running. Not looking behind her once. She wasn't seeming to trip over anything but it was through the apparition that I could hear what was following her.

Stormtroopers. Dozens of them and they were catching up to her. Pun cooed, more worriedly than the first time I'd found him and before I knew it I was grabbing the stone, the apparition of Aurora and stormtroopers disappearing and the stone returned to it's normal state. It went back into the pouch, placed in a pocket of my trousers and soon I was storming off towards the forest, trying to determine how far it was to where Aurora could be.

"Come on Pun!" I called. The Porg fluttered to my shoulder, holding on on tightly as I quickened my pace.

"We don't have much time! They could have her by now!" Just the mere thought of it tore me to shreds of impulsive anger. I couldn't let it simply fester so I moved faster, letting the steam out as I followed what seemed to be a trace of the Stormtroopers. Their paths were easy to find, easy to follow. If they were close on Aurora's trail then it would be easy to reach out to her through the Force. Even trying to reach her now, it was impossible. Maybe she had put up a barrier for all. Snoke even could feel her most likely since he was only just outside of the atmosphere. And if he knew I was conversing with her, more explaining would be expected.

Through a small break in the trees I could make out the spires of Maz's castle. If anything, it would have been the last place Aurora would have gone to. But the sound of Resistance ships and even that of the First Order only gave way to the possibility of the fight breaking out sooner than was expected. This caused me to run even faster towards the castle.

Except I didn't hear any shots fired or bombs exploding. I didn't hear the shouts of fighters or screaming cries of those in danger. All that I could make up was the buzzing sound of a drone, a ship landing, and then silence.

Something had to be wrong. That was the only thing I could think of.

Fastly approaching the castle, I hid in a small grove of trees and bushes, hoping if anything, I would catch a glimpse of the action taking place. My heart hammered inside of my chest, not ceasing to rest. Pun clung to to shoulder, not making a peep.

We waited together in the silence watching through the brush. Stormtroopers were casually walking around the grounds of the castle, conversing as they held their weapons close to their chests. A huge pod that had brought them here was resting near the top of the hill. My eyes traced everywhere. Those that weren't Stormtroopers seemed to be acting on their best behavior. They didn't dabble into anything that would seen suspicious, but were rather curious as to why there was suddenly an invasion by the First Order and Resistance and no fighting; why was there a cease fire? From what else I could see, the Resistance was keeping their whereabouts on the plant secret.

This was all too strange.

Pun suddenly made a noise as I angrily tried to shush him, turning to look at him in confusion.

"What the hell?" I asked, shushing him. "You're going to blow our cover!" I exclaimed annoyed, "quiet down!"

Then glancing back through the grove out into the open I watched for any trouble.

That was when I saw her.

She was being carried out on an open casket; hands placed gently over her stomach clutching a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Lips pale and plump, pursed to perfection and hair splayed out across a luxurious pillow.

My stomach lurched. I'd tried so hard. With every fiber in my being. Anger yearned to flow through me again — to destroy anything that was in it's path or keeping me from Aurora.

The casket was being pulled by four Fathier's, property of the Kingdom of D'qar. For the Resistance guarded each side of the Princess, letting nothing get to her. A large ship, a Resistance Transport Pod stood close to the lake shore, just off to the side of Maz's castle. Maz was up near the front of the march, her head bowed and somber. She clutched her hands in front of her and just as the Fathier's were about to board the ship, they stopped. A Resistance fighter lifted Maz up to say goodbye to her Princess one more time, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. The lump in my throat grew.

Lace and Blood. My dreams hadn't been silly after all. They'd been a premonition instead.

How had this happened? How on earth had she been caught? My mind reeled with thoughts and explanations as to how it could have been possible. The stormtroopers couldn't have found her or caught up that quickly!

Or had they?

The only other idea was that they had chased her into the arms of another squadron of them. The sly ones. I should have known better. Letting her go on her own was the last thing I should have allowed.

My head fell into my hands. Denial tempted to squander all over me but the reality of seeing Aurora on the casket was too much to refuse. I had seen it with my very own eyes; I had witnessed her fall. Whoever had brought this on her had to have been forceful. They had to have known her flaws, her powers like the back of her hand. As my breathing grew heavier I could hear the Resistance Pod starting up.

My head lifted.

That's why there had been no fight. Because the curse had already ensued. The First Order had no need to hide or take her body. The cure was impossible to know. There wouldn't be a single way to figure it out.

X-wings took to the sky, surrounding the pod on all sides. My eyes watched them all disappear through the clouds in the atmosphere and beyond.

And just like that, they were gone.

She was gone.

The quiet cooing of Pun softened to a whimper. I'd forgotten he'd been by me all along. Now he wouldn't be able to rejoin Aurora. He was stuck, left behind. I reached up a hand to stroke the gentle feathers on his wing. He nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

A twig behind us snapped loudly and I whipped behind me, only to be greeted by General Hux, dabbled in his dark and similar uniform to mine, with his general cap situated on his head. He was accompanied by two stormtroopers who stood on either side of him, guns drawn but soon being holstered away when they recognized me without the mask. Hux had lifted a hand to not shoot.

"Commander Ren. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" He glanced around him in disgust, "to a forest?"

I straightened up, hoping that by not having my mask I would still seem intimidating to the rodent. But he smiled smugly, and I felt no inkling of panic or fear waver off him.

"I saw the Resistance ships and fighter planes," I answered. "I also found this Porg." I took Pun off my shoulder holding him in both hands. He squawked out in fear; I would later have to apologize for my rough handling. "He had some information on him. I retrieved it and was able to see he was attached to the Princess . . . I assumed he would lead me to her."

"That Porg is none of your business anymore," Hux said with a relaxed expression. "In fact, I'm quite glad we've found you. I have good news to tell."

"What's the news?" I asked, trying to seem clueless. I feared my face wasn't well enough of a mask to conceal my emotions. I sensed that Hux knew so too.

"The curse has ensued Ren," Hux said with a smug smile. "Our work is done. Now we must find Skywalker next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new update! 
> 
> I'm sorry for being so slow with these! I've been terribly busy with catching up on schoolwork -- life outside writing and school has been hectic and I've been scrambling around everywhere! Thankfully I was able to get to this! 
> 
> FYI, Summer for me is super soon! I get out on June 15th! And since this book has only a few more chapters left, summer will be dedicated to the next book! So be prepared! And excited! 
> 
> Make sure you SUBSCRIBE, COMMENT, AND LEAVE KUDOS! 
> 
> Holly.


	19. The Dark Knight

"The curse," I repeated his words matter of factly and nodded my head, "yes the curse of course. Well. Snoke shall be waiting for our arrival then. We must go."

"That indeed," Hux replied, his eyes gleaming with pride. "I assume your ship is nearby. We will meet you on the Finalizer. Snoke requests a meeting with us in the throne room to discuss our matters next. Jakku is where the map is. Our plan is to infiltrate a town there and retrieve it. But Snoke may want to take more precautions. Now that the Princess is asleep, the Resistance is easily distracted. We don't want to blow our cover knowing where the map is."

He was right. The map. And once again I was feeling that revengeful plea. To avenge a man who had betrayed me was just as much rewarding and freeing of my anger now that the only thing I cared about was gone. To get the map, to find Skywalker, to tell him the Princess was no more — it would all be his downfall. And the Resistance's hope of restoring the Republic.

"Your words are enticing General. Supreme Leader will be pleased. I shall meet you on board."

I began walking away, passing by Hux and the stormtroopers when Hux cleared his throat, causing me to pause and turn towards him.

"Commander, you do realize you still have a Porg in your possesion?"

I looked down in to my hands. Pun's eyes were big, black, glassy orbs that watched me with worry. His mouth was slightly open, a small crooning, whimpering sound passing through. I hoped he could feel that I wasn't going to let him go or get hurt. I squeezed him gently, sending the Force to reassure him nothing would come to his harm as a lie passed through my lips to Hux.

"I'll do away with it before I meet you on the Finalizer."

Hux nodded, his eyes watching me cautiously, but without another word I turned on my heel and thrashed through the trees, on my way back towards my ship. Once we were out of sight from any First Order allies and squads, I let Pun sit back on my shoulder. The Porg exhaled happily, as if he'd been holding in his breath the entire time we'd been in the presence of Hux. It didn't take long for the shock to subside until once again we were feeling the ebb and pain of Aurora's curse.

It burned me. It scorched my inner being and soul. The promises I had intended to keep, the will to keep her safe and away from harm was now all pointless. There was no re-doing the past, no taking it back and starting over. The thought of never meeting Aurora, going on the search for her in the first place seemed like heaven because I knew then she would never have fallen to the curse. Instead I'd been foolish, and thought my plans to keep her away from harm would succeed. And now she was going to her final resting place because there was no way to break the spell — the curse that kept her under it all.

By the time I made it to the ship, my anger had subsided and all that was left within me was the pain and sorrow. I don't think I'd ever felt truly lonely till now. And maybe it was because someone who truly understood me, who knew me for who I was, was gone. In the early days of training with Skywalker, I hadn't felt all too lonely because I had others training around me. But then I was hearing voices — specifically the voice of Snoke; and it was he who revealed how all of them were too foolish and dim-witted to see the true power they possessed. So he recruited me, and convinced me there was so much more for this galaxy. And I wouldn't feel like an outcast anymore, because my parents were dysfunctional and I was from a long line of Jedi. Upon finding out Darth Vader, one of the best Dark Lord's was my late grandfather, I had felt betrayed by my family. Why not reveal such important details? So it had to be Snoke to teach me it all. And he was the only one who seemed to get me. That was until Aurora had come along.

And she had changed everything.

I boarded the ship, stalking towards the cockpit. Pun had fluttered off my shoulder and down on to the seat next to mine. He cooed again and I turned to look at him only to find a familiar item he'd started nesting in.

It's was Aurora's red cloak. She must have left it on the ship after we'd returned from the unexpected trip to the Finalizer. I reached my hand out, Pun moving off the cloak to sit down on the regular leather of the seat as I let the cloak fall in to my lap. The fabric was soft to the touch, like a comfortable and warm velvet. There was a faint scent of her wafting on the fabric and I crumpled it up into my fist feeling more anger and regret boiling within me.

Uncurling my fists, I dropped the cloak to the floor and let it stay as I turned on the ship's engine to get ready to leave. Pun had curled into a small ball on the seat beside me but he lifted his head, as if to see if I was doing fine. He chirped gently.

"It's alright. I'll keep you safe," I said quietly. "I'll make sure no one gets to you once we reach the Finalizer."

I felt like he'd nodded his head in response. He rested his head back on the seat and closed his eyes; getting some shut eye before we reached the Finalizer.

The ship began to rise slowly from the ground, the engine burning the grass beneath it. We were gaining altitude, the trees growing smaller, the lake soon becoming a tiny dot. It was just as we were about to break through the atmosphere out into space that I felt a slight tug.

It wasn't a physical tug, but something from within.

A vision flashed before my eyes — quickly but with enough time for me to see it all.

Aurora.

She was back on D'qar. The Resistance, everyone from the base, even the kingdom of D'qar itself and the people had all lined up on the flight deck for her arrival. The Fathier's were still attached to the carriage and slowly descended from the pod, the open casket of Aurora for all to see. My heart seemed to skip a beat as the vision zeroed in on her. I swallowed a lump in my throat, feeling an unfamiliar sting from behind my eyes.

The royal family was up in the front, the King and Queen of D'qar solemnly standing. The Queen's dark skin was smooth, but the wrinkles on her face — most likely from years of worry had seemed to make a more prominent appearance. Meanwhile the King was standing straight and tall, his dark hair graying, and his pale skin white like porcelain. A hand was clutching that of his wife's.

The Queen tore from her husband and cautiously walked up to the carriage, gazing down upon the open casket. The same eyes her daughter had possessed looked down upon the graceful Princess and she gently raised a hand to stroke Aurora's soft hair on the pillow. The King came up behind her, his hands placing themselves on her shoulders as the Queen shuddered and shook, beginning to cry. She turned her head, embracing her husband as the carriage began to slowly move forward towards the palace which stood near the base.

Following behind the Royal family were generals, and commanders from the Resistance. I couldn't make out much — so many faces were unfamiliar. But I did make out Dameron, who stood near the front, hands clasped in front of him and head bowed in respect. Next to him was a short figure, and suddenly a yearning pull towards them exploded within me.

Her hair was greying and much like the Queen of D'qar wrinkles were beginning to span across her face. Another lump formed in my throat as her face became visible.

The vision ended, blurring her face from me as I let out a cough, heaving in lungfuls of air. I'd been holding my breath the entire time. And the sweet taste of air seeping through my body felt like heaven. But upon seeing the vision, watching it in full, then letting it end, I knew there was one plan I had to follow through with. No matter what General Hux would say, even Snoke. I would tell them I had gone to do some scouting on Jakku instead.

I punched in the right coordinates for the Illeenium System and made sure everything was in check before jumping in to light speed. If I were to arrive at D'qar after dusk, I could easily land the ship in some woods nearby and make my way towards the Palace. It would be easy to sneak in and find my way around.

I looked towards Pun once more. He'd woken from his nap — if you could even call it that — and turned his head to the side, almost questioning me. I nodded my head, opening my mouth to speak as the ship picked up speed to jump into hyperspace.

"We're making a detour, Pun," I said, "hold on tight."

The ship blasted forward and we were off, the tug pulling me and the the freighter towards Aurora and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have three chapters left! Can you believe it!?
> 
> Make sure to COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, AND LEAVE KUDOS!
> 
> Holly:)


	20. The Pull To The Light

We arrived on D'qar close to dawn. The kingdom of D'qar was quiet, mourning in the loss of their Princess so no dwellers trekked around outside the palace. Even the Resistance had closed their Base down for the evening. No fighter pilots or guards were seen. So breaking through the atmosphere of the planet was an easy feat. Nothing came out to attack me.

Just like where I'd hidden the ship on Takodana, there was a small grove of trees I hid the ship in close to the palace. Turning off the engine, I was quick to leave the cockpit, making sure I had my saber on hand if I were to come in to any trouble. Pun who had woken during the landing had flown to his familiar spot on my shoulder, holding on tightly. His head poked out to the side, fretting about any danger that could surprise us.

The ramp lowered to the ground, hissing loudly as I descended it. I could see the top spires of the palace from just over the tops of the trees. One specific tower had a soft orange light on. I could only assume it was Aurora's.

As we trudged through the forest to get to the castle, I noticed the planet of D'qar was quite different than Takodana. Unlike the lush green planet I'd taken solace in, D'qar was less thriving. It's soil was rocky, the plant life slowly growing and less abundant. The trees were more coniferous, pine needles, dead and crunchy underneath my boots.

There was a break in the trees, then an open valley. A rich field of flowers enveloped the side of the palace. I could only assume it was where Aurora had claimed she'd played as a child. It was also the place where the witch had cursed her.

I was careful to not leave a trail as I walked through the field. There was a slight wind; it brushed the flowers against one another creating a quiet hushing sound. The air was warm for an evening, the sky clear and bright. A perfect night to mourn a princess.

Upon arriving to the palace steps I was surprised to see that no guards had been barricading the doors. I passed through quickly, finding a small door off to the side, and sneaking in to find a staircase that circled around and around. It must have led up to the towers.

My steps echoed off the stone flooring as I climbed and climbed. With every breath I took, I anticipated the moment I would find Aurora, knowing that soon after it would only break me down and make me feel sorrow. If I could see her one last time before I left to complete my mission with the First Order, I would be content.

There was a door at the top of the steps I cautiously opened. It made a low creaking sound and upon poking my head out to look around the hallway to see if anyone was nearby, I found it was just another empty place. This shocked me. Why would they not have guards to surround the palace? Something must have happened to cause this. Was this a part of the curse?

I stepped around the door, entering into the hallway. It was dark except for a single lantern light that hung on the wall near a door that excreted the orange light I had seen earlier from outside the castle. I deftly walked towards it. My heart hammering in my chest.

Approaching the door, I noticed it unlocked and slightly ajar. As if someone had been here earlier. Strange. I felt a quick flicker of fear, anger even. What if anyone had tried to sneak in to take Aurora? But upon pushing the door open, I noticed everything was just as it was supposed to be.

I shut the door with a quiet click behind me and looked around.

It was the same tower room from the memory she'd taken me to. Except this time it was immaculately different. Rather than a cradle, with a floating mobile, there was a large bed that took up most of the room. Across from the bed on the other side of the room was a vanity table with a mirror. A small bookshelf stood in the corner to my right, all the books from the cottage somehow returned to her. A window seat had been placed near the window, as well as a familiar bed for Pun. Upon seeing it, the Porg took great delight, forgetting that his Princess was never going to wake and fluttered over to the nest, settling in for a well deserved rest.

My eyes followed the perimeter of the room until at last they landed on her.

Aurora. Her hands were placed over and resting on her stomach. Her dress was immaculate and different from the one she'd left D'qar in - a long floor length dress with a train. Her hair was perfectly curled and a crown of flowers tied into a silver tiara laid on top of her head. I was frozen in place amongst the darkness of the tower, entranced by the beauty. Somehow there was a streak of light that shone through the sun roof and perfectly reflected on the the olive freckled skin of Aurora; highlighting her strong cheekbones, the angle of her jaw, the lining of her lips.

The hilt of my saber loosened in my grip. I couldn't stop staring at her corpse so it seemed. I took a staggered step forward, the saber sliding further out of my hand till it collided with the stone ground and echoed throughout the room. I found myself falling to my knees as I neared the bed, removing my gloves, hands trembling as I reached for her cold fingers.

"Aurora." Her name caused me to succumb a whimper in the base of my throat. I shook my head, looking down and trying to hold the tears back.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered quietly, "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. If only I'd known, I should have kept you with me. Not let you run off on your own. I could have protected you."

I kissed her fingers, trying to warm up the skin, then rested them against my cheek, cupping them in my own hand.

"I wish I knew how to break this curse," I said through gritted teeth, looking down.

"I wish there was some way the Force could tell me what to do, but all I feel is nothing. I can't even feel you. It doesn't feel right."

If only she were awake. I could hear her laughing at my remark; the wide, open, brown eyes that complimented her skin tone and her ethereal presence that could capture anyone in a trance.

Our bond would be strong. It would break all barriers between us. Nothing would stand in our way.

"Remember when you told me that I needed to let the past live? Well I never thought I could believe in it. I don't think I exactly do, but with you I can. I can remember our past, what we had and what we experienced. I can let the past live through you, and let our time together flourish. I know there's not much, but every second, every minute, every day with you I will let live within me forever. Aurora, you told me to feel the pull to the light. You felt my confliction, and now more than ever I need your help to let it all rest. I can't get through this without you."

I looked back up at her, a lump in my throat beginning to form once again. "Aurora, I will remember you. I will honor you for the rest of my days. You are a light for your kingdom, your people. Even for the Republic. This galaxy needs you. Without you, there is nothing to save it."

From an opposing side, for once the words that left my mouth didn't confuse me. For a brief moment I felt a warmth flood through me. It was the Force after all, maybe even the bond. But in a quick flash it was gone; repressed by grief and morose.

Glancing out the window, I watched as a brief glimpse of daybreak had begun to break through the sky. It was hidden just beneath the tall hills off in the distance and I smiled, believing it was Aurora's last gift to me before I left her for good.

It made me want to give her something in return.

But I had nothing to give.

A loud horn broke the silence in the palace. It must have been the morning call. Panic enveloped my body and a rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins. I didn't have much time left.

With one last look, I closed my eyes, leaning down towards her face.

"Aurora," I whispered her name once more.

"I love you."

My eyes fluttered closed, to withhold the tears that so desperately wanted to leak out.

My lips pressed gently to hers, and I wished with every fiber in me it would breathe life into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUBSCRIBE. COMMENT. LEAVE KUDOS. 
> 
> Two chapters left! Who's excited!? Then we're on to BOOK TWO! Details for that will be coming soon:) 
> 
> Holly.


	21. Awakening

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away, there was a beautiful princess.

She was everything her people, and those who lived in the galaxy were not. And everyone loved her for it.

This princess was cursed though. And although her kingdom, and the Resistance did everything in their power to protect her, it was too late. She had fallen to the curse and as far as they were concerned, no one knew how to break it.

Before she had fallen to darkness she had fallen to something else. It was something different. And all the while the Princess tried to figure out what it could possibly be. She delved into its thoughts; into it's dreams, memories, feelings. She conjured up answers but never found the one which ringed true.

In the span of time she'd taken trying to solve this mystery of this being, she found herself falling. Falling? Falling in a completely metaphorical way. She woke up some mornings, feeling her pulse quicken, her skin go cold and clammy, the adrenaline race through her veins, and even her stomach drop. Is that what falling from incredible heights felt like? Is this what falling to the curse meant?

Pink lips, pale skin flecked with beauty marks and brown eyes that held hers in a trance. She sensed the conflict within this something. She sensed what it had been holding on to for years.

And when the bond between them was birthed, nothing seemed to poison it. It couldn't be fractured, nor broken in two. It was stronger than anything the galaxy could possess. The Princess was sure of it.

Then one morning she woke up to trouble. She was told to run and not look back. So she did. But in doing so she was chased into the very clutches of what she feared most.

Darkness.

It was small. Just one prick of her finger and she was surrounded by it; enveloped in it's clutch. She tried to claw her way out; she screamed and yelled, even cried. But she couldn't be heard, couldn't be saved. She couldn't save herself.

Within this darkness she dreamed again of falling. And everything was revealed to her. This something she'd fallen in to was more than a minuscule object. It was conjured of stardust and royalty; the Force and love. It's fiery passion wreaked havoc wherever it stepped.

And she'd seen it before. Long ago.

As a little girl she wondered if she would ever come upon it again. And she smiled when she realized she had. Her memories were distant and crowded — as if a crowd of thousands upon thousands of people had infiltrated it so she couldn't be reached by what she so desperately wanted. So she mustered everything she possessed to have it within reach.

And there He was. Her something. Her stardust, her space, her time, her bond.

She yelled and yelled his name. She reached and howled. Why couldn't he hear her?

The darkness withheld everything from her. There was no way he could be contacted.

She fell to the dark floor, hair splayed in her face as tears rushed down her cheeks and created a puddle beneath her. It was hopeless. If he couldn't see her, hear her, who would?

In that precise moment she lifted her head and caught a glimpse of something far up ahead. She squinted her eyes, rubbed them. Was she dreaming? The orb grew closer to her, and soon enough she was standing, recognizing that it was light; it was coming straight for her.

The princess started running. She wouldn't wait for the light to come to her. She would meet it.

Her breathing labored, her chest heaved, wind seemed to howl because the darkness tried to fight the growing light. Brilliant colors of orange, yellow, gold, flamed and illuminated her despair. She pressed on, forgetting all that was behind her.

It was so close.

Aurora — yes her name — for it meant dawn. It meant light would break; it would conquer.

The light was extravagant — it infested itself within her, it brought her into it's warmth. Whatever happened to the darkness wasn't a thought to her anymore.

Her eyes opened, greeting familiar ones that were surprised. Clearly joyous she had met them.

A familiar feeling erupted within her. A falling sensation.

Is this what the curse felt like when it broke?

A smile broke across her face.

"Ben."

She was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUBSCRIBE, LEAVE KUDOS, COMMENT! 
> 
> We got one more chapter left ya'll! Then it's on to BOOK TWO! 
> 
> Holly:)


	22. Redemption

She was awake. My God she was awake!

I grasped her face in my hands, pressing my lips fiercely to hers. Rather than still, her lips moved, molding into mine, opening and breathing, sighing a breath of air into my mouth.

I didn't want to pull away but I did just to make sure this was all real. My hands continued to caress her face as they looked over every freckle, beauty mark, and special quirk. Her smile, her same brown eyes, her dark luscious hair; it was all her. All Aurora.

"You're alright," I said quietly, "you're alright!"

"Yes," she said, her grin not faltering, "I'm alright."

"B-but how?" I sputtered out the words. "How's it all possible? The curse is broken?"

She nodded her head. "It's broken. All of it. Because of you."

"Because of us," I said, "it's broken because of us."

We just laughed, shocking laughter that was happy and joyous. I brought Aurora back in to my arms, holding her tight and not wanting to let go. It was all surreal. I'd had come to D'qar to say my goodbyes, but instead, I'd woken something so much better.

The horn sounded again, causing us both to break a part. We looked out the tower window, watching as the sun reached over the mountainous hills and rose higher in to the sky. As it rose to it's peak, the rays shone brightly across the expanse of D'qar creating a beautiful vast sky of colors; from purple to pink, orange, yellow, and red. It was the beginning of a new day, a new dawn.

"They know it's broken," Aurora mused, her lips spread in a warm smile. She looked to me. "That's the sound that the curse is broken. The sun has created a dawn — it's awakening."

You could hear the beginnings of life waking up. The kingdom was opening it's castle doors, making loud groans as if it had been sleeping for far too long as well.

I stood from the bed, extending my hand towards her. She looked up at me, smiling.

"Shall we then?"

As she stood, placing her hand in mine, her skin warm to the touch, I felt the light within me flare and flame. And for once, I wasn't afraid to let it stay.

"We shall," she replied.

__________

It was quiet. But all I could feel was comfort. We didn't take our eyes from one another, afraid that if we did we'd wake up from some dream that would take us back to reality. But in fact we were living it.

Instead of the staircase I'd snuck in through, we decided to take the public route. Upon leaving the room we ran into a maid who was coming to prepare Aurora for her public return. She shrieked in horror and delight upon seeing her princess awake, along with a strange man dressed in all black.

"My Princess! You're awake!"

"Hello Lucinda," Aurora warmly said, opening her arms as the maid raced into her embrace. The two women reunited, speaking open and happily to another as I stood next to them, watching the spectacle. Once Lucinda's eyes trained on me, she blushed like a beet and looked to Aurora, whispering in delight.

"Who is this handsome man, your highness?"

"He woke me up, Lucinda. He broke the curse."

"Did he now?" Lucinda squealed in delight, "Oh the kingdom will be delighted! As will your parents! Now is there anything I can get you two? Tea? Biscuits? I can only imagine the feast we shall have tonight! The whole of the kingdom will be there, as will the Resistance!"

"No dear, we're fine," Aurora answered, "what I would love is to see my parents. We shall all celebrate later as you say."

Lucinda smiled wider. "As you say your highness." She curtsied to us both and then scurried off, singing delightfully as she went.

"I remember her when I was little," Aurora mused as the two of us began walking again. We turned down a corner where two grand doors were open. It must have been where the throne room was. "She was with me as a toddler. She'd been there when the witch had cursed me. I think she's the one who believed it more than any of us."

"She had faith," I replied.

"Yes," Aurora giggled at this fact, "yes she did!"

"Are you scared?"

"No," she answered immediately, "I'm excited. It's been too long. To finally return home, that's what matters most to me."

I stopped us just as we were about to go through the doors. Two guards stood on either side, standing straight and tall. They stared right ahead, not focusing on us.

Cupping Aurora's face in my hands, I studied her; counting each freckle, and flaw. Each of them perfect in my sight.

I kissed her gently, hoping she felt how happy I was to have her back. Pressing our foreheads together, a humming sound, just loud enough for us to hear surrounded us. An aura of light too; her light. It conquered my darkness.

"I'm ready," she said, her brown eyes looking into mine.

There was nothing left for me to say. I felt it too.

We descended the staircase, hand in hand. The throne room was only holding few people. The King, Queen, some royal guards and some Resistance leaders. There gazes followed us, I could see it out of the corner of my eye. But it was Aurora who I couldn't take my eyes off of. Her head was slightly bowed, her grin wide and open. Hair covering her face, she brushed it behind her ear and then turned to stare at me briefly. She blushed, glancing down once more before matching my gaze again.

By the time we'd made it down the steps, Aurora let go of my hand, picking up the ends of her dress and raced down the red carpet that led to the throne steps. Her chest heaved with excitement and lost breath.

"Maman. Papa." Aurora curtsied, her head bowing as she approached her parents. I remained off to the side, hands folded in front of me watching as the King and Queen left their thrones and ran down the short set of steps, embracing their daughter who they had feared was gone for good.

"I present to you, my Knight," Aurora introduced me after releasing herself from her parents. I stalked over to the three of them, bowing and extending a hand as I straightened up. Aurora grasped hold of it tightly.

"Your Hignesses," I said in respect.

"Thank you," the King spoke, his eyes gleaming, tears filling them. "You have done a great service to our kingdom. What shall we call you?"

__________

Joyfully now to our princess we come

Bringing gifts and all good wishes too

We pledge our loyalty anew

Hail to the Princess Aurora

All of her subjects adore her

Hail to the King, hail to the Queen

Hail to the Princess Aurora

Health to the Princess

Wealth to the Princess

Long live the Princess Aurora

Hail Aurora, hail Aurora

Health to the Princess

Wealth to the Princess

Long live the Princess Aurora

Hail to the King, hail to the Queen

Hail to the Princess Aurora!

The Kingdom was alive. The news had spread far and wide through the villages around, and to the Resistance's base of the Princess' rise. Her awakening had sparked a flood of awe and inspiration. Now that the curse was done with and news of a dark knight coming to the Princess' rescue, a celebration was put in to plans in the late evening. Any ally to the Resistance was invited from across the galaxy. Maz Kanata flew in as soon as she heard the message. And the reunion between her and the Princess was one to remember.

As Aurora took in the sights around her, she tried to let her mind calm. Everyone was here for her. All these people, these creatures, and aliens and species. They were specifically here to celebrate her. The songs sung, the chants repeated, Aurora loved it all. She'd never felt so happy. 

There was one person she wished would have come. But she felt his presence in the Force. She felt his happiness.

Luke.

But did he know that it was his own nephew who had broken the curse?

Her ladies in waiting helped her prepare for the ball they held that evening. Throughout the afternoon, guests had stopped by — especially those close to her and the family — to greet her. Aurora's kindness was effervescent; many called her a humanitarian, a good trait to have for a future queen.

The dress she had chosen to wear for the ball was ravishing. A silver dress made of beautiful fabrics and adorned with forget-me-not baby blue flowers on the corset. The sleeves were off the shoulder with a whimsically tied bow on her right side. With her silver encrusted crown, she looked the epitome of who she was truly designed to be.

Her first royal grand entrance was met with applause and cheers. The Kingdom of D'qar was joyous that their princess had returned. Descending the staircase just behind her parents, Aurora searched the crowd for Ben, craning her neck to catch a glimpse of him. A shot of black slid through the crowd and she smiled as she approached the bottom. Breaking through the crowd, Ben strode up to her, extending his hand in greeting and politeness.

"Your highness," he said, smiling upon her stuttering as he continued, "you look, you look stunning."

"As do you," she teased. He was still wearing his uniform from before, but she didn't mind.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" He asked quietly. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as her parents took their seats at their thrones. There was one off to the side of her father's — her throne.

"You may," Aurora beamed. She saw the musicians prepare their instruments as both her and Ben took to the dance floor. A crowd had circled around their perimeter, attempting to get a glance at the mysterious man who had stolen the princess' heart.

His hand encircled her waist, as hers rested on his shoulder. She looked up at him, a sigh escaping her lips.

"It's just like my dreams," he whispered just loudly enough for her to hear. She leaned her head to the side, raising a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"The dreams," he repeated himself, "the ones I'd had of you and me. Dancing."

She giggled at the remark. "You? A Knight of Ren? Dancing?"

Ben shushed her, the two of them chuckling under their breaths as the music started and the two began spinning around the room. Her hand slid down from his shoulder and molded in to his hand as her other held some fabric of the dress up, so she wouldn't trip. Looking in to his eyes, she let herself reflect on all they had been through together.

Near the throne, a figure had joined the King and Queen. She wasn't used to wearing dresses anymore, so it was a change from the khaki pants, tunics, and vests she'd grown used to.

Princess Leia, or as they now called her, General.

Standing beside the Queen of D'qar's side, they watched the couple before them dancing, enraptured just as much as the crowd was. Off to the side, she heard the Queen clear her throat.

"Your Resistance has done us a great deed," the Queen spoke, "we cannot thank you enough for it."

"Anything to help your kingdom," the General said casually. They were after all her closest ally.

"We do not know who he is your highness," the Queen surmised, her hand clutched in her husband's. She smiled at the General. "Do you have a clue? We must thank him. He's woken our daughter, the kingdom. And he must have her hand."

The General smiled, her face reddening at the Queen's words. With her head bowed, arms folded in front of her, she looked out into the crowded ballroom. The Princess was dancing in a glorious dress — a watercolor of silvers and blues. It seemed to change color. Meanwhile her suitor was adorned in black. A cape hung off his back and his uniform seemed to be made of articulate fabrics and protection. She caught a glimpse of something beneath the cape as he spun the Princess around; it seemed to be the hilt of a saber, with a silver handle and freshly designed.

"He's a Knight," General Leia answered, "a Prince even too."

"A Prince?" The King seemed pleased. "What an even better notion! We shall merge our two kingdoms together then! Do you know where he resides?"

The General shook her head. "His kingdom is long gone. It has been for years."

The King and Queen did not recognize the man out dancing with their daughter as the by who had made mobiles float when the princess was a baby. And Leia preferred to keep it that way. The identity of her son would remain a secret. Till he decided to come home.

"Well, he shall be a part of ours," the Queen settled on the idea. "He is safe with us. And he shall lead our armies, and take the throne alongside our daughter when the time comes."

"As King?" Leia asked.

"He shall remain a Prince. Our daughter will be Queen."

Leia nodded her head in agreement. To have this Knight as King would be dangerous. "As it should be."

With her eyes trained on her son once more, Leia sent out a prayer. She wished Han were here, to see him. Maybe if he had been they both could have brought him back for good.

And Luke. Whatever had happened to him, she hoped he knew that his nephew — her son — wasn't truly gone. There was still hope. As she believed, where there was light, there was still hope.

__________

The ball dwindled down in the later hours, folks returning to their homes and quarters. Resistance fighters and allies soon took to leave, wishing the royal family all the peace and blessing in the world.

Aurora returned to her room, tired and worn from a well celebrated evening. After all her ladies in waiting had left, she found herself curling up on her window seat with a book and Pun resting at her feet. Staring out the window, she wondered where Ben had gone. He had left soon after their dance, she had only assumed it was because he felt threatened. Anyone could have recognized him, but they hadn't. Not even Poe Dameron, who seemed to have quite the time with his fellow comrades.

As she finished a chapter of her story, a quiet knock came from the door and she threw her feet over the side of the seat, running towards the wooden door just as Ben slid his way through. Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him passionately, inhaling his scent and his breath.

"You're okay," she sighed happily as they pulled away, checking him over in case he was hurt. Of course he wasn't.

"I had to go to my ship," he said. "I had to inform the First Order that I had gone on another mission, on my own to Jakku to search for the missing piece to the map . . ."

"To Skywalker," she finished the sentence for him.

"Yes," he nodded his head. "To Skywalker."

There was a silence between the two that neither wanted to break. For when they did, that only meant the time between them was short.

He kissed her, softer and longer this time. He couldn't bear to leave her like this again. And with them on opposing sides, the thought of separation only saddened him more.

"I still need to find him," he told her, "Skywalker."

"I know," she replied, "you have your plans and I have mine." She reached out to take his hands in hers. With a squeeze she smiled then let them go.

"We'll work it out."

"Yes," he agreed, "we will."

"When will I see you again?" She asked. She knew their time had come. Who knew how long he'd been gone? Away from the First Order. They would be wondering how on earth the Princess had woken from the curse, and also scrambling to figure out another plan, now that their original was ruined. With the Princess still very much alive, and the whereabouts of Skywalker still unknown, there was little time to survey their surroundings and withhold their own.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Soon though. I can promise you."

She nodded her head, looking down at her hands. She didn't see him approach her, but rather saw his hands take hers into his own. Lifting her gaze she saw him smile at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I promise you," he said it again, this time more seriously, "I'm not going to leave you for long. After the first time, I'm afraid something will happen again. I don't want to leave."

"But you have to," she expressed, her hand cupping his face, "and this time you don't have to be afraid. Because I know that nothing is going to break this bond we have . . . Remember?"

He kissed her palm that held his face and she nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck. Closing her eyes, she felt their pulses match, their heartbeats synch together.

The moment passed too quickly. Before she could stop time, stop him from moving away and tearing free of her, he was being consumed by the darkness of the night. The last thing she saw before he was fully gone was his face. A sliver of it remained illuminated by the moon. His mouth moved, as if he were trying to tell her something but she couldn't tell what. Then he turned his back on her and walked out the door, back toward his ship.

Pun flew to her shoulder, his cooing her only comfort. She reassured the Porg, trying to cheer it up as they both looked outside.

"He'll be back," she said with hope, "I know he will."

Aurora watched Ben disappear into the night. Who knew when she would see him next? But as his figure grew smaller with each step he took, she prayed. She prayed, even sending out her spells to the Force, their bond.

If what she felt within her was true, the words she spoke next only reaffirmed her.

"Bring him back to me," she whispered out into the open, "bring him home. Bring him back to the light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOK ONE IS DONE! Thank you to all who have joined me on this journey! I look forward to writing the next chapter in this story and having you all join me:) 
> 
> Remember to leave COMMENTS, KUDOS, AND TO SUBSCRIBE! 
> 
> AWAKE is done, but the story is only beginning! 
> 
> Holly:)
> 
> P.S. The song lyrics I have in this chapter are that from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. All rights go to them:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! If you don't follow me on my Wattpad account, I've made an AO3 to post my Star Wars fics on here:) So let me tell you about AWAKE! IT'S KIND OF AN AU!
> 
> So, you know how in TFA BB-8 and Rey and Finn all have the map and R2-D2 has the rest of the map, etc.? Welllllll it's going to be a little different! In this story we're going to have it be where none of that took place. So yes, this story is FAR FROM CANONICALLY CORRECT! This story is more just for fun reading and fantasy - more of a WHAT IF the storyline was different, ya know?
> 
> So I ask that you be polite and kind with the comments you post. Like I said THIS STORY IS NOT CANON, IT'S AN AU. So don't go correcting me or lashing out saying I'm wrong. I will report you if you harass. This website is supposed to produce and welcome creativity and imagination, and that's precisely what I'm doing. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy AWAKE! Think of it as a Star Wars and Disney Princess crossover:P As you can see, the plot does have a bit of a Sleeping Beauty twist to it;)
> 
> TO CONFIRM: Perrie Edwards is playing Aurora! 
> 
> I am beyond excited for this story, especially as we get closer to the release of TLJ! Kylo Ren was one of my favorite new characters and had always intrigued me. I thought it was about time I wrote a story for him:)
> 
> xoxoxo,
> 
> Holly.


End file.
